


Lost in Thoughts, All Alone

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Lost in Thoughts, All Together [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU- Three Kamuis, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Corrin, Silver, and Kamui are three Nohrian royals, children of King Garon. Long ago, they were locked away in the formidable Northern Fortress for their own protection, until such a time as they were ready to face the outside world. This was what they had always been told.But when they finally are allowed to leave, they learn of a terrible truth that may not only bring into question everything they had ever believed to be true, but drive a wedge that separates the three once-close siblings for good.~~~~~~~Imagine if three children were abducted from Hoshido as children. Imagine three children being brought up in the Northern Fortress, isolated from the world. Imagine all three routes, Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations, existing in the same universe.One Corrin can't make three choices, but three of them can.Inspired by Home by yearbookcrush, named after the song from Fates





	1. You are the Ocean's Gray Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710722) by [yearbookcrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush). 



> Surprise! Not dead. I've just been on hiatus as my muse for my other stories has decided to resign or something, I don't know. Which is why I waited until I actually had this story completed before posting it. See, I'm learning.
> 
> As I said, this story was entirely inspired by Home by yearbookcrush, down to the name of one of my main characters (Obviously Silver), so yearbookcrush, if you read this and have a problem with my use of that name, please let me know and I will think of a different one. It was just such a good name that I couldn't help but use it, as Corrin and Kamui were only two canon names for the MU.
> 
> As with Home, the premise of the story is that there are now three My Units, as opposed to just one. Each of the MUs will act similarly to how they did in each of the three routes, but more so because they are now three different people. Updates for this story will be on Sundays, every other week. This is the first part of a four-part story, the first part will involve all three stories, then the second and third will focus on Kamui and Silver respectively and be posted at the same time, then the fourth and likely final will follow Corrin.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've been enjoying writing it.

Someone was singing. Corrin could swear that she recognized the song… it churned and swam in her ears… as if a dream of a memory… or a memory of a dream…

_ “Corrin!” _ Now someone was calling for her. The song continued… it felt like it was fading, though. Corrin tried to focus on it, but it slipped through her mind like water.  _ It sounded so familiar. An old lullaby? _ Something calming, for sure. 

The voice calling her was growing more urgent now. Not in an alarming way, more in the sense that it was growing impatient. It was drowning out the song. 

A sudden flash of cold had Corrin jumping awake with a shriek. “I’m awake! I’m awake!” she glared at Flora and Felicia, her maids and two of her retainers, both of whom were grinning smugly at her, the glow of their ice magic fading from their hands. “Was that really necessary?”

“I’m afraid so, milady,” came the voice of Gunter. The elderly knight was standing in her doorway with Jakob, her butler, flanked by Silver and Kamui, two of Corrin’s siblings. Silver, her brother younger by one year, stood awkwardly to Gunter’s left, fiddling with the edge of his armor. Kamui, by contrast, was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, leaning against a wall. Corrin’s younger sister by three years was by far the most restless of the three. “Lord Xander has requested your presence. He, apparently, has some news that he wishes to tell you three by way of training. Please get dressed swiftly.” With that, he curtly led Silver, Kamui, and Jakob from the room, allowing Flora and Felica to assist Corrin with her armor.

“T-this is exciting, isn’t it, Lady Corrin?” Felicia asked, fastening Corrin’s shoulder clasp. “Prince Xander’s news? I wonder what it could be?”

Corrin eyed her maid suspiciously. “Do you know what it is?” Felicia’s eyes grew wide. 

“N-no, o-of course not!” she said, Flora’s exasperated expression clearly stating otherwise. “I… ummm… Flora?” she looked to her sister for help. Flora rolled her eyes.

“Yes, we know what it is, but Prince Xander wanted it to be a surprise,” she said.

Corrin shrugged. “Fair enough… But now I’m even more curious.”

“You aren’t the only one, Kamui was bugging our ears out to tell her. I pity Jakob, Silver, and Gunter for being out there with her,” Flora said as she fastened the final clasp on Corrin’s armor, then straightened up. “Well, that’s it, then. Time to go out and share their suffering.”

-

The normally five-minute trip to the training arena on the Northern Fortress’s rooftop seemed to take forever with Kamui’s impatient demands for their retainers to tell them what Xander’s surprise was, but they successfully managed to reach the Nohrian heir without Jakob strangling the young princess (Though numerous glares were shot from the impatient butler. The devout loyalty he held for Corrin did not extend to her siblings, particularly Kamui)

However, to Kamui’s dismay, Xander did not reveal what his surprise was at first, or even that he had one, instead demanding to spar each of his siblings first. Kamui eagerly grabbed a curved practice sword and stepped up first.

She swung experimentally at Xander, but the paladin prince merely deflected the blow and swung back at Kamui. She tried to block, but the force of the swing disarmed her and knocked her off her feet. Corrin winced in sympathy.

“Focus, Kamui," Xander chided. “When you block with your blade, keep your shoulder braced to deflect the force of your opponent. If you can’t land a blow on me here today, Father will never permit you to leave this fortress.”

“It’d help if I had some  _ actual  _ experience," Kamui grumbled. “Elise is younger  _ and _ weaker than I am, how come she gets to go wherever she wants?”

“It is not our place to question Father’s decisions, Kamui," Xander said warningly, “Only to obey them. Now, on your feet and face me again.”

Kamui got up slowly, clutching her sword. She appraised Xander, then swung again, much in the same way she had before, and like before, he deflected it. As he swung again, she ducked under his blade and leapt behind him, bringing her sword up across his back. He winced and turned, but Kamui turned to the back of her sword and jabbed at his chest. She raised her sword again, but he raised his hand, smiling. 

“Very good, Kamui," Xander said, smiling. “Using your superior agility to your advantage. Well done. I would continue this sparring match, but I have to go against your other siblings, as well," he turned to Corrin and Silver, but stopped, turning back to Kamui. “Oh, and one other thing. I understand that we’re just sparring, but never turn the flat side of the sword toward your opponent. That’s why Siegfried has no blunt edge. In battle, there’s no time for sympathy.”

Kamui pouted. “I thought it had no blunt edge because it’s a broadsword instead of a sabre.”

Xander narrowed his eyes. “It was a metaphor, Kamui.”

The redheaded princess grinned. “Yeah, I know. Just making a point.” She sauntered over to Corrin and Silver, throwing her sword down. “Your turn, ladies.” 

Silver glared at her, then retrieved a broadsword and stepped up to face Xander. “I agree with you, Xander. In combat, there’s no time to be hesitant."

“Kiss-ass," Kamui muttered. Corrin flicked her in the back of the head and whispered, “Language!”

Xander bore down upon Silver, swinging his sword fiercely, but Silver braced the flat of his blade against his arm and blocked the blow. He thrust, exchanging a few strikes with Xander. The elder prince beamed at him., “Good, Silver! You fight like a true Nohrian. Your training has done you well,” he praised. The pair continued the back-and-forth for a few minutes before Xander called for a halt. He rubbed his arm, where Silver had landed a decent blow, and said, “Well done. I’m proud of you, Silver.” Silver grinned, relishing the praise. Xander turned to Corrin. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Corrin drew a sword and stepped up to Xander, She stood at the center of the arena, letting Xander approach her and make the first attack. He walked toward her, sword extended, and swung testingly at her. She deflected the blow easily and jumped back, goading him to the edge of the arena. As they got further from the center, Corrin had still yet to attack Xander, merely taunting him and pulling back. It was clear that Xander was getting impatient.

“Do you actually plan on attacking me, little princess, or are you just going to…” Suddenly, Corrin crouched and sprang into the air, the ground at her feet exploding and propelling her through the air. The Dragon Vein threw Corrin over Xander in a calculated arc, her sword coming down in a circle and striking Xander as he tried to ready himself. Corrin landed on her feet, blocking Xander’s next attack, then returning with a thrust of her own. Her sword fell between Xander’s guard, striking him in the chest before she pulled back. 

Xander feinted a swing, then jabbed, but Corrin parried the sword and, with a twist of her arm, knocked the sword from Xander’s grasp. She pointed her sword at him.

“Disarm your enemy, and he is as good as defeated," Corrin said. “An unarmed enemy can’t defend themselves. That was the first lesson you taught me.” Xander smiled.

“So it was. You win," he said. Corrin dropped her sword arm, and Silver and Kamui rushed onto the field.

“That was so cool!” Kamui gushed. “I didn’t even notice that there  _ was _ a Dragon Vein there until you used it!” 

Jakob nodded. “Milady  _ has  _ always held an uncanny aptitude for finding and using Dragon Veins.”

“Freakish ability, I call it," sounded a new voice, as Leo, Corrin’s younger brother, emerged from the shadows. “But I’m not complaining. At least finding those Dragon Veins requires more brainpower and less brawn-power.”

“Something that you’re grateful for, huh Leo?” Kamui teased. “Since you’re kinda lacking in the muscles department.”

Leo flushed. “I’m just saying, pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power!”

“Relax, Leo, we’re just messing with you," Silver laughed. “You know that we all live in awe of your vastly superior intellect.”

“Speaking of Leo’s vastly superior intellect, there’s something I’ve been meaning to point out," Corrin chuckled. “Leo, you know that you're my little brother, so I love you and want only the best for you.”

“Well? Spit it out!” Leo said.

“Your collar is on inside out," Corrin laughed. Leo blushed furiously. 

“Gah! Why didn’t you say that immediately?” He ran behind a pillar, hurriedly adjusting his collar. The remaining siblings shared a laugh.

“Looks like  _ someone _ got dressed while still half-asleep!” Xander chuckled. The sound of approaching footsteps behind them caused the group to turn. Camilla, the second oldest in the family, was approaching, with Elise, the youngest, trailing behind her. 

“Corrin!” Camilla called, rushing over to the group and smothering Corrin in a hug. “Are you okay? Xander wasn’t too hard on you, was he, dear?”

“Ow. I’m fine, Camilla," Corrin grunted, trying unsuccessfully to pry herself from her sister’s grasp. “I can’t breathe. Let go.”

“Never!” Camilla declared, but she did eventually concede and Corrin exaggeratedly gasped for breath. Kamui sniggered. Camilla turned to look at all three of the siblings.

“So, what’d you think of Xander’s news? Exciting, isn’t it?” she beamed. “I’m so happy for you three!”

“Actually, he hasn’t told us yet," Kamui said, glaring at Xander. Camilla gasped.

“Oh, Xander! How could you?” she asked.

“Father insisted I test them before I told them. Rest assured, Camilla, they all did well. I was just about to tell them when you and Elise arrived.” He looked back to the three “As I was going to say…”

“Ooh, ooh, I wanna say it! Can I please?” Elise chirped. 

“No, I want to be the one to say it! Let me!” Camilla protested.

“Father gave me the news, therefore I should tell…” Xander said. Kamui cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter  _ who _ says it, just somebody tell us!” she griped. Camilla grinned triumphantly. 

“Exactly, Xander, it doesn’t matter who tells them, so why shouldn’t I be the one to…”

“Oh, for the love of the gods!” Leo shouted, coming back into the group. “Corrin, Silver, Kamui, Father has granted the three of you permission to finally leave this fortress and actually participate in Nohrian affairs. Camilla, I’m sorry, but we really don’t have all day to stand around, quibbling over who says what.”

Camilla pouted, but Kamui looked ready to burst. “Wait, really? We can leave? We’re no longer prisoners here?”

“ _ Prisoners _ is a rather strong word, but yes," Xander said, “Now, come. Father has asked to speak with you all personally.”

-

Corrin would have liked to say that leaving the place she’d grown up was bittersweet, but that would have been a bold-faced lie. Nearly everyone she would have missed would be coming with her, as Flora, Felecia, Gunter, and Jakob were her, Kamui, and Silver’s shared retainers before anything else. The only person she would  _ actually _ miss would be…

“Ah, Lilith!” Xander greeted the stable girl. “Have you prepared the horses?”

“Yes, milord," Lilith said, bowing her head humbly as she lead Xander to his mount. Her bright yellow eyes were unusually downcast, and her position guarded. She looked upset.

“Is something the matter, Lilith?” Corrin asked. Startled, Lilith shook her head.

“No, I just…” she tried to say, but Elise cut her off.

“Awww, she’s just going to miss having you around, Corrin!” she said, “‘Cause, y’know, you always help her with the animals and stuff!”

“Yes, our dear Corrin  _ is _ a kind soul," Camilla mused. “Remember that one time she found that injured baby bird, and nursed the poor thing back to health? I thought for sure the thing would die and break little Corrin’s heart, but nope!”

“Yes… what a touching story," Lilith said. Her voice sounded strained. Corrin gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t worry, Lilith, I’ll come visit you," she assured her. Kamui snorted. 

“Well, _ I _ won’t," she said indignantly. “You couldn’t  _ pay _ me enough to get me back here.”

Jakob raised his eyebrow. “Well, of course not. You’re hereditary royalty, milady. I doubt you would have much need for the money, even if somebody ever felt the need to pay you to do anything.”

“Ugh! It’s a figure of speech, Jakob!” Kamui said. She threw open the door to the carriage they would be taking and jumped inside. “You losers coming?”

Xander shook his head. “The carriage is just for you, Corrin, Silver, and your retainers. Leo, Elise, and I will be riding our own horses, and Camilla is riding Marzia.”

“Who?” Lilith asked, looking confusedly at Camilla.

“Her wyvern," Silver clarified. “Well, if that’s all, I think we should be going. Father won’t want to be kept waiting. I hope he’ll be happy to see us.”

-

_ Happy to see them _ was not a description very fitting to King Garon, under most circumstances. The king’s face was a stoic mask as the group approached. As they drew near, he spoke. 

“So, you have made it here safely," Garon said. Corrin nodded.

“Yes, Father. We have been longing to visit Castle Krakenburg, and to see you again, for some time," she said. Silver and Kamui nodded their assent.

“You would not be here if not for your own diligence, my children. I am told that the three of you are warriors almost on par with even Xander, now.”

“Well, I’m not sure if-...” Silver began, but Xander cut him off.

“My brother is being too modest," Xander said hastily. “The three of them were each able to defeat me in a sparring match this morning. They are more than capable of being instruments of Nohr’s power throughout the world.”

“Silence, Xander," Garon said. “You are not the only one who believes in them. I have heard much in particular about the potential in Corrin. Enough so, that I wish to give you a gift, girl.”

“A… gift?” Corrin said, surprised at the unexpected direction that the conversation had taken. Xander nudged her. “Oh! Y-yes, father, I will gladly accept any gift you have to offer.”

Garon’s mouth twisted into what was probably a smile. “Come forward, young Corrin.” The princess advanced anxiously. Garon raised his hand, and a glowing sphere of light appeared before Corrin. It hovered in front of her for a moment, then expanded, taking the form of a black, single-sided sword with a rugged, curved blade and red vein-like accents. Corrin stared at it in awe and mild apprehension. The sword glowed with a ghostly purple light.

“This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world," Garon said as Corrin grasped the sword’s handle. The handle seemed to pulse in her hand, but that may have been her own rapid heartbeat. “I give it to you in hope that you will use it to further Nohr’s interests in the world.”

“Th-thank you, Father. I won’t let you down," Corrin said.

“You’ll now have the opportunity to prove it, along with your siblings," Garon rumbled. “Bring out the prisoners!”

“Prisoners?” Corrin asked, confused. She and her siblings turned, as guards led a small group of people dressed in Hoshidan garb into the room. 

“These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. Corrin, I want you to direct Silver, Kamui, and your retainers and strike them down," the king ordered.

“Yes, Father," Corrin said. She readied Ganglari and led her small party down to the arena.

“Why is it that  _ she’s _ the only one who gets a cool sword and yet  _ we’re _ still having to fight?” Kamui whined, but Silver shushed her. 

-

A Hoshidan samurai prisoner held his head as Rinkah yelled and banged on the cell’s bars. Kaze, another prisoner who was sick of her antics, eventually appeared from behind her and shoved her away, pressing a hand over her mouth.

“Do you think that if you make yourself annoying enough, they will let you go just to be rid of you?” he hissed. Rinkah glared at him.

She pushed his hand off of her mouth and growled, “Well, it’s a better idea than anything you’ve come up with. What was your plan, again? Oh, right, do nothing and die.  _ Excuse  _ me for not liking that idea.”

“You would sooner subject us all to your awful racket, followed by our execution? We are beaten, Rinkah. End of story. Face your death with dignity.”

“You know what, Kaze?” Rinkah said, as sick of him as he was of her. “No. Fuck your ninja honorable death bullshit. I want an honorable life. I’m going to try to get us out of here.”

“There’s no hope. Sometimes you just have to accept the inevitable," Kaze said dejectedly.

“Sometimes I just want to punch you in your stupid perfect face," Rinkah muttered, now trying to summon the Flame Tribe fire magic that she’d never been very good at to melt the prison bars. 

Kaze bowed his head. “I am not perfect. I was the one who let us get captured. I failed as a ninja.”

Rinkah cast a glance back at him. “That’s not what I meant by… Oh, forget it," she sighed. She angrily kicked the bar she’d been trying to loosen, and immediately regretted it as pain shot through her foot. “Ow.”

“Be quiet," Kaze scolded her. She glared at him.

“I told you, if you’re not going to be helpful then-...” she started, but Kaze cut her off. 

“No, really, be quiet for a second," he shushed her, then darted to the cell door. He held up his hand to warn his cellmates not to make a sound, and listened intently. He could hear footsteps.

_ They’re coming,  _ he mouthed. Rinkah growled.

“Well it’s about damn time," she muttered. Kaze shushed her again.

He could hear the guards making their way down the corridor, talking and laughing boisterously among themselves, making crude jokes that were probably very funny to Nohrians, but just made Kaze grimace in distaste. Many of them involved fighting, drinking, or taking advantage of women. Some involved all three.

The guards arrived at the cell and leered in at the Hoshidans. There were four of them, all muscular and holding spears or axes. Four unarmed, malnourished Hoshidans didn’t stand a chance.

“Today’s your lucky day, scum," one guard with particularly foul breath said, putting a key in the lock and opening the door. “The king’s decided to let you fight for your lives. I wouldn’t hold your breath on a victory, though.” Rinkah muttered a comment about wishing the guard would hold  _ his  _ breath that Kaze was grateful only he could hear, before the four prisoners were pushed out of the cell after the guards bound their arms with rope.

They were led from the dungeon, emerging into a courtyard that was, if anything, even darker than the cell had been. A small crowd stood at the opposite end, their voices indistinct. The guards cut the prisoners’ bonds. 

“What, so we’re just supposed to fight bare-handed, is that it?” Rinkah complained. One of the guards brought them a box of Nohrian weapons. “Oh. Better. At least you Nohrians have  _ some _ idea of honor.” 

_ Better, but not ideal. _ Kaze thought, glancing over the box. Nohrians apparently did not know what a shuriken was, as the closest thing to it in the box was a few knives. He picked them up. They were better than nothing.

Rinkah and their two samurai allies were clearly having the same problem. Rinkah hefted a bronze axe. “You guys got any clubs? No? Ah, whatever, axes are almost as good.” The samurai each took a Nohrian style broadsword in lieu of katana. The small party turned to face their opponents, a group of six standing across the field.

“Let’s get this over with," Rinkah muttered. She raised her voice, calling out to their opponents, “I am Rinkah! Daughter of the honorable Flame Tribe chieftain! What are your names, Nohrians?”

The leader of the group, a blonde princess with an ominously glowing blade, returned, “I am Corrin, princess of Nohr. These are my siblings, Silver and Kamui.”

Kaze made a small, strangled noise. “C-Corrin, Silver, and Kamui?” he muttered. “Did I hear that right?”

“Have you heard of them?” Rinkah asked. Kaze did not respond for a moment, then his usual cool ninja facade was back. 

“I am Kaze, ninja of Hoshido," he said. “Show me what you can do.”

-

Jakob raised a skeptical eyebrow at their opponents. The Hoshidans had clearly been imprisoned for many days. Hardly a fair fight. He made sure to point this out to his Lady. “What a nuisance. Lady Corrin, you need not dirty your hands with these lowlifes. Allow Gunter, Felicia, and I to eliminate them while you relax. Afterward, I shall make you a nice pot of tea.”

“R-Right! You too, Silver and Kamui! ” Felicia agreed. “I’m as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all! Plus, I was never too good at the domestic stuff anyway.”

Corrin smiled fondly. “Very kind of both of you, but if Father wants this to be a test, you won’t be able to do all the work.” Jakob sulked, and Gunter stepped in. 

“Dispense with the banter," He said. “They seem almost read-…”

He was cut off by a loud voice calling, “I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain. What are your names, Nohrians?”

Corrin stepped forward. “I am Corrin, Princess of Nohr, and these are my siblings, Silver and Kamui.”

The man dressed as a ninja balked upon hearing their names, and his companion exchanged a few words before he straightened up again, saying, “I am Kaze, ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do.”

With that, the four Hoshidans moved forward, and Corrin led her party to the large pile of rubble separating them from their foes. 

“Here’s the plan," Corrin said in a low voice, “They’re going to have to split up to get around this rubble or they’ll risk us hitting them from behind. I’m going to create a diversion. Silver, you take Felicia and go to the right to engage whoever’s there. Gunter and Kamui, you go around left. Jakob, you stay with me, we’ll go through the middle and hit whoever’s left.”

“Go through the middle?” Jakob said as the others nodded their assent and took off. “How shall we do that, milady? Do you intend to go through this rubble?”

“That’s the diversion, Jakob," Corrin smirked, and she was engulfed in ancient magic as a Dragon Vein ruptured at her feet. The Hoshidans were caught off guard as the rubble was blasted away, allowing Silver and Felicia the opportunity to strike the samurai down.

Kamui hadn’t been as lucky.

-

As a servant of the Hoshidan royal family, Kaze was well aware of the fact that both Nohr and Hoshidan royalty possessed the ability to use dragon veins. In fact, he expected it to happen, and thus was not as alarmed as Rinkah or the samurai were when the pile of rubble separating them exploded. As the younger Nohr princess came into view, he threw a knife, which lodged in the shoulder of her armor. It did its job, the small blade weakening her sword arm, though it was hardly a lethal attack. This snapped Rinkah back to reality as a mounted knight bore down on them. Rinkah parried the knight’s lance with her axe.

“Too much for you?” Rinkah goaded the princess, who threw Kaze’s knife down and lashed out at him. The strike was slow, and Kaze was able to evade it easily. He swung a knife at the princess, but rather than take the hit again, she jumped back to avoid it.

_ She fights almost like a Hoshidan… _ Kaze thought, especially taking note of her sword, curved like a katana. _ But there’s no way she remembers… her of all people, she was the youngest of the three at the time…  _

The mind of a ninja was supposed to be clear, to focus entirely on the task at hand, but Kaze’s racing thoughts distracted him from the fight long enough for the knight to hit him squarely in the chest with his lance. He stumbled down. Rinkah cried out and jumped in front of him, but her axe was ill-suited for combat against Kamui’s sword, and all she was able to do was hold the princess at bay while the knight stood to the side, apparently just supervising.  _ This was never really a fight, was it? _ Kaze realized. _ It was just glorified execution. _

A knife plunged into Rinkah’s unarmored left shoulder, as Corrin and her butler appeared from where the rubble once stood. She cried out, and a swift blow from Corrin’s dark sword was enough to fell the Oni Savage. 

The four defeated soldiers were brought together before the older princess. King Garon praised his children. “Well done. Now, Corrin, dispose of the prisoners!”

Corrin looked at her father in shock. “But... Father, they’re defeated. Surely it would be better to show mercy?”

The look on Garon’s face immediately told her that she had overstepped. It contorted into rage, and Garon roared, “Are you questioning my authority, foolish girl? I said to kill them!”

“But Father, Corrin is right!” Kamui protested vehemently. “You can’t just kill them in cold blood! It isn’t right!”

King Garon snorted in indignation and waved his hand, a ring of fire enclosing the samurai. When it faded, they were dead.

The king moved to do the same to the other two prisoners, but Kamui leapt in front of the spell with her sword outstretched, blocking it. Kaze and Rinkah stared at her in awe. Her siblings stared in horror.

Garon slowly rose to his feet. “What. Do you think. You are doing," he growled. “Xander! Kill the prisoners!”

“Xander, no!” Kamui shrieked. Xander, his face grim, strode toward the Hoshidans, but Kamui jumped into his path, her sword raised defensively. “Xander, I won’t let you kill them!” her voice quavered. 

Xander’s eyes held sorrow. He clearly hated making his sister this upset, but he did not dare to defy Garon. He needed to defuse this situation as quickly as possible. “Step aside, Kamui. I don’t want to have to hurt you, and you should know better than to defy Father.”

“Xander, surely you can see that this isn’t right!” Kamui protested. 

This time, it was Silver who spoke up. “Kamui, it isn’t about of what’s right or wrong. It’s about listening to your family.”

“There must be a middle ground," Corrin said. All eyes turned to her. She bit her lip, surprised that she’d called everyone’s attention, but did not lose her nerve. “Father, you’ve already killed two of the prisoners, which was two more than needed to be killed. I beg you to show the other two mercy, to prove that Nohr is not a place of cruelty!”

“There is no room for debate in this," Garon growled. “Xander, kill the prisoners, and strike down anyone in your way.”

Xander moved forward again, but Kamui did not move. Xander sighed. “I’m sorry, Kamui, but you leave me no choice. He swung his sword, already remembering that morning when Kamui had shown her inability to block his strike, even when he was using just a practice sword. Now with his sacred sword, Siegfried…

Corrin jumped in front of her sister, Ganglari raised in defense. Siegfried glanced harmlessly off the unearthly blade. 

Camilla, Leo, and Elise gasped in horror, and Xander took a step back at Corrin’s unexpected move. “Corrin, darling, what are you doing?” Camilla called. “Father will-...”

“This has gone on long enough," Leo said. He opened his spellbook, Brynhildr, and cast a spell, Brynhildr’s signature trees enveloping Kaze and Rinkah. When the life magic faded, the two Hoshidans moved no more.

Leo approached Garon. “Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted siblings," he said. “I only ask that you be lenient in your punishment of them.”

Garon sneered. “I will consider the matter later," he said, then left the chamber in a storm. Xander ordered the guards to bring the prisoners’ remains to his chambers. Once they were alone, Kamui raced to Leo. 

“Leo, how could you? That was unnecessary! They didn’t need to die!” Kamui yelled. Leo rolled his eyes.

“If I hadn’t done anything, Father would have had you killed as well. He is not known for his mercy," he said. “And that’s beside the point.”

“How?” Kamui said. There were tears in her eyes. Corrin stepped in.

“Because his spell didn’t kill them," she realized. “It was only enough to weaken them, and to convince Father that they were dead.”

“Correct," Leo said. He turned a scolding look to Kamui “I  _ should _ have just followed Father’s orders, but Corrin so wanted to find a solution that satisfied everyone, and Camilla always gets so cranky when I do anything to upset her.”

Corrin smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, Leo. You’re the best. And, ah, sorry for teasing you about your collar.”

Leo’s face flushed again. “You could thank me by not mentioning that again!” he hissed.

The banter continued, Silver and Elise joining in, but Xander and Camilla stood apart from their siblings, a worried frown occupying Camilla’s face, and Xander scowling.

“That ended better than it could have,” Xander finally said, breaking the silence between them. “But for once, your worry over our siblings is warranted.”

Camilla hummed. “This won’t be the last we hear of this, will it? Father never forgets a slight.”

Xander shook his head grimly. “This definitely is not over. What is father planning?”

-

Being smuggled through a Nohrian castle had been humiliating for the Hoshidan ninja, but Kaze was not stupid enough to argue with the Nohr prince when they had awoken in his chambers later that night. Now, he and Rinkah stood on the outer bridge of Castle Krakenburg, Xander, Corrin, and Kamui in front of them.

“It is only the kind hearts of my sisters that have bought you your freedom here,” Xander warned them. “Disappear, now, lest you be spotted by the guards.”

Kaze nodded, then disappeared into the shadows. Rinkah, however, remained.

The Oni Savage sniffed in distaste. “I am not just some hostage to be freed," she said. “I have my dignity.”

Corrin raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather have dignity and die, or forsake it and live?”

Rinkah snorted. “This will not be the last you see of me, mark my words.”

“It had better be," Kamui said. She had been unnaturally silent through the whole exchange, the harsh reality of the king’s actions having rattled her. “If you value your life and your freedom, you will leave here and never return. Trust me, life and freedom shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

“I’d heard tales of a naive Nohrian princess who’d led a sheltered life and didn’t understand the ways of the world," Rinkah said. “Trust me, when next we meet, the world will have taught you just how harsh it really is.” With that, she was gone.

Kamui’s head drooped, and she headed back into the castle. “It’s already started to," she muttered, Garon’s cruelty fresh on her mind. Neither Corrin nor Xander heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, just a disclaimer, but I'm not actually 100% sure if it was a thing to "share" retainers. Eh, it was possibly a thing, and it won't even be a thing in this story for very long. Plus, splitting one person into three didn't leave me with many options.


	2. Destined to Seek life Beyond the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin, Silver, and Kamui go on a mission to restore good faith with the king, but Xander suspects that the king's intentions are not as they seem. Silver and Kamui see a side of Corrin they had never imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief update: One, sorry that this is a couple of days late, not really a good way to start what's supposed to be a regular update schedule. But it was probably a bad idea to schedule an update on a day that I was out of town and away from my computer for a family member's graduation... and right on top of Finals week besides. Whatever, the semester's over now so it'll be regular updates from here on out.
> 
> One other thing, writing the next two stories won't be very quickly going, since the computer I'm writing this on now is breathing its last. This won't affect _this_ story's progress, but it may mean a longer hiatus between this story and Kamui's and Silver's installments than I was expecting as I look for a new computer.

“I don’t see why I need to be here.” Silver said. “I’m the one who  _ didn’t _ disobey Father.” 

He, Elise, Corrin, and Kamui were standing outside of Garon’s throne room, about to go inside to apologize to the king for disobeying him the previous day. Silver had been adamantly opposed to being in the room while his sisters apologized, but Corrin had not given him another option. 

“That’s exactly why. You and Elise will be there as mediators.” Corrin said. “I’m not expecting his full forgiveness, this really is more damage control than anything else. You and Elise will be a sort of calming presence, make him consider his decision more.”

“Besides, you don’t hear Elise complaining about being here,” Kamui muttered. She was still rather cross with Silver in the first place for not having taken her side the previous day. Xander, she could understand, he had spent his whole life directly under Garon’s thumb. It didn’t make her any happier about it, but she at least understood  _ why  _ he had obeyed Garon, and had been grateful to him for helping Kaze and Rinkah escape safely afterward. Silver, however, had grown up with her, at the Northern Fortress. Corrin had taken her side, why hadn’t Silver? She felt personally betrayed.

Silver, for his part, was no happier with Kamui. They had finally been given the opportunity to prove themselves, and all they’d had to do was kill some prisoners, who realistically would have just been executed some other way if not by them. Yet Kamui had almost wasted their chance, had almost gotten them either killed or sent back to the Northern Fortress, where he was sure that Kamui would have been no happier to return than he was, just because she didn’t want to kill a few enemies? Silver was no bigger a fan of senseless death than Kamui, but he at least understood the importance of obeying someone who could set an entire army on you at a second's notice. Sticking your neck out on the line for strangers, enemy strangers, even, was so foolhardy a move that he almost still didn’t believe that Kamui had done it. He was sure Corrin was with him on this, as she had seemed to accept that Garon wanted the prisoners dead until she’d stepped in to directly protect Kamui. But her reasons for that were obvious. She had always protected Kamui and Silver back at the Northern Fortress, as the eldest of the three, so her protective instincts had clearly been what made her look for a solution rather than simply obeying. No, Kamui was the only one to blame.

Corrin knew that the encounter in the courtyard had sparked a storm of animosity between her siblings, but she also knew that before defusing that, she would have to deal with the rather obvious fact that she and Kamui had directly defied King Garon. She could deal with her siblings’ argument later, after there was no longer the threat of an angry king looming over them. She moved to open the door, but King Garon’s booming laugh made her pause. She tilted her head, listening intently. He seemed to be talking. Did he have company? Perhaps they should come back later.

She did not warn her siblings in time, however, as Kamui, true to her usual leap-before-you-look form, had already called out, “Father! Hey, Father! We need to talk to you!”

“What? Who’s there?” the voice of King Garon bellowed from behind the door.

“If this is a bad time, we can come back later?” Silver suggested, but Corrin shut him down.

“It’s us, Father. We’re here to apologize. May we enter?” she called. Garon grunted, but eventually ordered them in.

They approached the throne to see Garon sitting alone, so clearly Corrin had been mistaken in her earlier thoughts that he was talking to someone. Was he talking to himself then? She decided it was a query to pursue later. “Father, Kamui and I have come to apologize. We were wrong to question and ultimately go against your direct orders, and we ask for your forgiveness. Right, Kamui?”

“Yes.” the younger princess said, “It would have been terribly wrong of us to let those innocent Hoshidans survive, and I personally regret letting Leo have the glory of killing them.”

Silver shot Kamui a glare, but thankfully, the stoic king was apparently very bad at reading Kamui’s sarcasm. His face did not contort with rage, as Silver had been expecting, but did not look happy, either. “Corrin and Kamui, you have both disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, you would not still be alive.”

Corrin bowed her head, and even Kamui seemed to look sorry. Elise quickly spoke up. “No! Father, I can explain-...”

“SILENCE!” Garon bellowed. Elise flinched and fell silent. “”As I was saying,  _ ordinarily _ you would not be alive. However, as you are my children, I will grant you _some_ leeway.” The four of them let out a collective sigh of relief. “I am glad that Silver is here, too. I have a mission for you all, minus Elise, to undertake. Should you return successfully, I will pardon your crime in full.”

Corrin’s heart leapt. Full forgiveness was far more than she had hoped. If Kamui could keep her tongue in check and Silver didn’t complain about having to go despite having done nothing wrong, she could hopefully get this little spat fixed and in the past, then settle the tension she could feel building up between Kamui and Silver. “A mission?” she asked, “What sort of mission?”

“There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border.” the king said. “I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate being disappointed twice.”

Corrin nodded, then glanced to her side to make sure Silver and Kamui had done the same. “Yes, Father,” she said. “We won’t let you down.”

 

-

 

Corrin could see the worry on Camilla’s face deepening with every word she said. When she finished describing the mission they were to undertake, she said, “Camilla, if you keep frowning like that, you’ll get more wrinkles than Father.”

Camilla’s pursed lips temporarily melted into a laugh, but soon her brow was furrowed again. “I’m just worried. Isn’t it a little dangerous for them to go so close to the Hoshidan border?”

“You’re always worried, Camilla. But we’ll be fine. It’s just an abandoned fort. Not even a battle or anything.” Corrin assured her. Camilla didn’t look pacified.

“I’m with Camilla,” Leo mused. “It isn’t like Father to be this forgiving…” He cut off when Elise slapped him upside the head. “Ow! Hey!”

“Cut it out, Leo! Don’t spook them before their first real mission!” Elise chided. “Silver, Corrin, Kamui, I know you’re going to do great!” 

“I don’t know… I still don’t feel right about this.” Camilla said. “Looks like I’ll just have to go with you to make sure nothing bad happens!”

A voice from the shadows made them all jump. “I’m afraid that’s not possible,” the sleazy voice of Iago, King Garon’s advisor, drawled. The man strode into the light, bringing about him a cocky air of one who would openly stab you in the back then convince you he hadn’t. Camilla’s frown deepened.

“Why ever not, Iago?” she questioned. Iago smirked lazily.

“King Garon intends for this mission to be a test of sorts, to ensure that these three are truly worthy. They are part of the royal lineage, after all. Therefore, your interference would merely serve to muddy the results. As King Garon’s top advisor, I have been tasked with coordinating this mission, so I cannot allow you to go.”

“Understood, Iago,” Corrin said. “Sorry, Camilla, but he’s right. We have to do this all by ourselves.”

“Not  _ all _ by yourselves,” Garon said. Corrin hadn’t noticed him enter, but he strode forward, leading a man clad in traditional berserker furs. “Rest assured, I did not intend to send the three of you out  _ entirely _ defenseless. This is Hans, a veteran warrior. He will ensure that no trouble befalls you. In addition, you may each choose one of your retainers to accompany you.”

“I call Gunter!” Kamui shouted. Everyone looked at her. “What? He’s big and armored. The rest of our retainers are basically just servants.”

“I’m flattered.” Jakob deadpanned as he, Felicia, and Gunter emerged from a side chamber. “King Garon, milord, I beg your pardon, but I’m afraid that Flora isn’t available for this mission. She received urgent summons to the Ice Tribe and departed this morning. However, Gunter, Felicia and I will be more than sufficient, I believe.”

Garon made a vaguely discontent noise in the back of his throat, but said nothing. Corrin smiled. “I was going to pick you anyway, Jakob,” she said. Jakob nodded and moved to stand behind her. 

“I guess that just leaves me for you, milord,” Felicia said, eyes downcast. Silver shook his head.

“I wouldn’t say that. I would have chosen you even if Flora wasn’t already gone,” he said kindly. Felicia looked up, surprised. With all accompanying units chosen, Corrin turned to her father. 

“Is that all, Father? If so, we should get going.” Corrin said. Garon nodded, waving his hand to dismiss them. As they were leaving the chamber, Corrin caught another glimpse of her elder siblings’ faces. Camilla’s worried expression was to be expected, but the look on Xander’s face concerned her. He was not one to worry needlessly.

She did not need to wonder for long, however. He pulled her aside as their party was leaving, and led her out of their earshot. 

“Camilla didn’t want me to trouble you with this information, but I think it’s better that you be on your guard,” he said in a low voice. “That man Father sent to accompany you, Hans, is a former criminal. A murderer and a scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he’s rehabilitated, but honestly, I’m not so sure.”

Corrin nervously chewed her lip. “Well… let’s hope Father’s right, then,” she said.

“Yes, but all the same… just keep your guard up. I feel better knowing that Gunter will be with you. Should things go wrong, rely on him.”

“I will,” Corrin said. “Thank you for the warning.”

 

-

 

One day’s journey later, it turned out that Xander had been right. They arrived at the border between Hoshido and Nohr, an intimidating landmark known as the Bottomless Canyon serving as the natural border between the warring nations.

Kamui reached into her hair and pulled out a hair clip, then chucked it into the canyon. “Huh,” she said after a few seconds,  “I didn’t hear it hit the bottom. I guess it really  _ is _ bottomless.”

Silver sighed in disdain. “Kamui, a tiny hair clip wouldn’t make a loud enough noise at the bottom of a canyon to be heard at the top. There’s no way it can  _ actually _ be bottomless.” he turned to Gunter. “Right?”

“Let the endless darkness below serve as your answer, Silver,” he responded gravely. “Bottomless or not, those who fall in never return. Lightning strikes all who attempt to fly across, and the sky is always dark and foreboding. This was clearly not a place mortals were ever meant to be. Normally, we would go around it, but the fort King Garon sent us to investigate is just over there.” he indicated a structure on the opposite side of the canyon.

Corrin squinted across the darkness at the fort, and her heart sunk. “You mean… the fort that’s currently full of Hoshidans?”

In seconds, four samurai appeared on the bridge in front of them, their swords crossed. “Hold, soldiers of Nohr!” one of them called. “Crossing this bridge would be a violation of our border treaty! Turn back now, or we will be forced to attack!”

“Damn. The fort isn’t as abandoned as we thought.” Gunter muttered. “Corrin, what are your orders?”

Corrin pondered the samurai. “There’s no need for violence. We’ve evaluated the fort. It isn’t abandoned. Now we just need to report back to Father.” She stepped back. “There’s no need for fighting. We’ll return to Castle Krakenburg now.”

“A wise choice, milady,” Gunter said, but Hans clearly had other ideas. He laughed somewhat maniacally and dashed into the enemy line, catching them off guard and sending his axe through one’s chest while shoving another off the bridge and into the chasm below.

“Hans, what are you doing?” Corrin shouted, “I said to retreat!” The berserker ignored her, yelling and catcalling, swinging his axe at the samurai. 

“You will pay for this!” one of the samurai called. “Hoshido will not stand for these unprovoked attacks! Do not let a single Nohrian escape here alive!”

Three ninja descended upon Hans, pelting him with shuriken and dodging his swipes. The remaining samurai advanced on Corrin’s party.

“There’s no way we can get out of fighting now. Damn it, Hans!” Corrin yelled. She backed away from the advancing Hoshidans, feeling something familiar tug at the edge of her mind. She turned to her group. “Follow me, I have an idea!” 

She led her remaining group (Hans was still ignoring her orders) south of the bridge, ignoring Kamui’s question of where she was leading them. It was faint, but she could still sense it. The samurai were following them, but Corrin knew that engaging the samurai so close to the bridge meant risking the other Hoshidans guarding the bridge coming to support them. She needed to get to the fort without crossing the bridge. And to do that, she needed…

“There!” she shouted, feeling a pool of cold energy directly underneath her. She called upon her dragon blood, and ancient magic erupted under her feet. The cliffside expanded and rocks stretched, until a natural land bridge stretched over the chasm as if it had stood there for centuries. Like before, the use of the Dragon Vein caught their opponents off guard, and allowed Gunter an opening to use his lance’s superior reach and knock the samurai off their feet. Silver swept in and jabbed his sword, and Kamui swiped with hers, the pair of them overcoming a ninja who had crept up on them. 

“Follow me!” Corrin yelled, leading the way across her Dragon Vein bridge. A scream rang through the air, and Corrin turned just in time to see Hans staggering back from the samurai and collapse. His remaining foes ignored his unmoving form and advanced on Corrin’s party, but they were still a good distance away. 

Her moment of distraction was almost her undoing, and would have been if not for Jakob. A samurai had advanced across her bridge, but Jakob blocked his strike before it could cut into Corrin. She refocused and knocked him down with Ganglari, before Jakob finished him with his dagger. Corrin set her sight back on the fortress. Seizing it would mean victory, but it was guarded by two ninja.

They were no match for Gunter. The elderly knight clearly wished for this fight’s swift end, and he charged, scattering the ninja. Silver and Kamui both rushed for its entrance, and took up post, effectively seizing the fort. 

The Hoshidans remaining retreated, and for a moment Corrin thought they had won. She sighed, leaning against the fort’s wall.

“This… isn’t exactly what I had hoped would happen,” Corrin panted, “But at least we completed Father’s mission.”

“I hate Hans,” Kamui pouted. Corrin had discreetly filled her and Silver in on what Xander had told her on their way. Silver said nothing.

“Well, the fort is now free of Hoshidans, for the time being,” Gunter said. “Let’s get back to Windmire.”

The group made their way back to the Nohrian side of the border, but as they crossed the wooden bridge (none of them had been keen on trusting the structural integrity of Corrin’s hasty Dragon Vein rock bridge), Silver stopped and looked around. Corrin asked him what was wrong.

“Well, I had thought we ought to look for Hans’s body, but I don’t see it. Is he still alive?” Silver asked. 

“If not, good riddance,” Kamui muttered.

“We don’t have the leisure of looking, Silver,” Gunter said. “The Hoshidans who retreated could return with reinforcements.”

“Uh, guys? Jakob and Felicia are gone, too.” Kamui pointed out.

Corrin and Silver whirled around, and sure enough, their retainers were not behind them as they had thought. 

“We can look for them later, but I’m sure they’re right behind us,” Gunter assured them. “For now, let’s hurry.  I can’t stand being on this bridge a moment longer.”

“Don’t worry- You won’t have to  _ stand  _ there much longer.” Hans’s voice drawled. He emerged from behind a tree and moved in front of them, blocking them from advancing. 

“Hans, what is the meaning of this?” Gunter demanded, but Hans merely snorted and bashed his axe into the wood bridge under Gunter. The bridge gave way under the mounted knight, and he and his horse fell into the abyss as Corrin, Kamui, and Silver watched in horror. Corrin’s shocked mind could only manage to think of,  _ maybe we should have taken the stone bridge after all. _

“Hans, how could you do that? Gunter was your ally!” Silver demanded. Hans sneered.

“Awww, did I knock your babysitter into a ditch? Don’t worry- you’ll all be joining him soon!”

That snapped Corrin out of her daze. It was bad enough that Hans had just killed Gunter in front of her, but  _ no one _ would threaten her siblings. She charged forward, not even bothering to raise Ganglari. Hans swung his axe at her, but something blocked it… Was that Ganglari? No, it was the grayish-whitish color of her armor. Her own arm? No, it was too long to be her arm.

Whatever it was vanished, and she barely registered the look of terror on Hans’s face. She didn’t care. He had just murdered her retainer, her friend and mentor, and he had threatened her siblings. She saw red, she now understood why Camilla was always so vicious to perceived threats against her. She was overcome with a protective rage, a desire to destroy the one who had attacked what was hers.

She lashed out at Hans, a gray-white rod piercing his shoulder, another slashing across his chest. He said something, but she didn’t hear him. 

“Tell me!” she demanded. Her voice sounded distorted, but somehow still right, like this was how she had always spoken, and she could only just now hear it for the first time. “Why did you kill Gunter? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans?” He hesitated for a moment, which was one moment longer than Corrin’s nonexistent patience could tolerate.  “Answer me, NOW!” she shrieked. 

“I-I was just… following orders.” he spluttered, gazing up at her in fear (up? But he was taller than she was...) “King Garon’s orders!” 

Corrin’s rage only increased. “YOU  _ LIE! _ ” she bellowed, bringing her arm down on the cowering berserker. He scrambled away from her, fear scrawled across his features. Corrin, acting on pure instinct, summoned a wave of draconic energy from thin air, no Dragon Vein to aid her, and thrust the blue orb of dragon magic at Hans. It struck him in the chest, and Corrin closed her hands around him, dragon claws snapping shut and hurling him through the air.

Corrin fell to her knees, exhausted, but Ganglari had other ideas. The sword pulsed in her grasp and lurched her to the side, then slammed into the bridge, turning the wood at her feet into splinters. Corrin barely registered her siblings screaming her name as she fell into the canyon, the world fading to black as she fell into unconsciousness.

She knew she was passing out, and the real world mixed with what could only be a dream, as she thought she saw Lilith as she fell, soaring next to her. Then Lilith became an oddly shaped, rather cute little dragon, who swooped down and caught her. Dream Lilith carried her up into the air, still shaped like a cute little dragon, where she muttered something and dove into a ball of blue light. The pair of them vanished.

Silver and Kamui stared after the two of them, mouths wide. The two young Nohr royals stood alone on a swaying wooden bridge, silently in shock of the scope of the events that had occurred in just the past ninety seconds.

“So that just happened,” Kamui said, breaking the silence. Silver huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He voiced the only coherent thought he could conjure.

“What the  _ hell _ was that?”

 


	3. Just Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Kamui try to find Corrin, but are found themselves. Meanwhile, Corrin awakens in a strange new place to see a(n un)familiar face.

_“CORRIN!_ ” Kamui yelled, to no reply other than the howling of the wind in the canyon.

 _“CORRIN!_ ” Silver called, to no greater response. He approached his sister, who had fallen against a tree and was sobbing silently. They had been yelling themselves hoarse for ten minutes, but it felt to Kamui like ten hours since she’d seen her sister plummet into the Bottomless Canyon. Silver put his hand on her shoulder and said, “We saw something dive into the canyon and save her. I don’t know what it was, but we have to believe that she’s still alive.”

“And that we’ll find her?” Kamui said in a small voice. Silver nodded, but internally he was panicking. He was so used to Corrin being the leader of the three, so reliant on her calming presence and natural leadership, that it was all he could do just to keep Kamui from freaking out while he hoped and prayed that Corrin would turn up on her own.

In the meantime, he resumed calling out for her, simply to have something to do. Kamui joined him not long after.

 

-

 

Someone was singing. The tune was relaxing, very melodic, but achingly familiar. The lullaby, the one she’d heard in her dream. It was clearer now, less distorted. The song washed over her mind, memories gently floating before her. Light blue hair. Long, loose clothing. A kind face, mostly covered by a hood. A smile.

The song drifted away, slowly evaporating into nothingness. Corrin groaned and sat up, breathing fresh air and feeling sunlight on her face like she’d never felt before. She was so tired… perhaps just a few more minutes of sleep… maybe she would hear the song again…

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Lilith’s voice, a higher pitch than she was used to, but still unmistakable, caused her to open her eyes. She stood up and looked around. She was in a large, empty field enclosed by stone walls, with exits to the South, East, and West. Stone walkways cut through the grass, giving the field the look of a castle courtyard. She muttered this observation under her breath.

“That’s because it _is_ a castle courtyard! _Your_ castle, Corrin!” Lilith chirped. Corrin turned toward the sound of her voice…

And came face-to-face with a dragon.

Corrin yelped and jumped back. Lilith the Dragon hastily said, “Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you! But it’s really me!”

“Lilith?” Corrin asked incredulously. Upon closer inspection, the dragon did have yellow eyes the exact same color as Lilith’s, and it was wearing that odd little bonnet that Corrin had never seen Lilith without. “What… are you, exactly?”

“I am an Astral Dragon, one of the only of my kind,” Lilith said. “But you’ve seen this form before. That little bird you rescued, do you remember?”

“That was you?” Corrin asked, awestruck. Lilith nodded.

“It was! Once I was better, I assumed a human form so that I might serve you, as thanks for saving me. But when I saved you just now, I used up too much of my energy. I will not be able to return to that form any longer.”

“Oh, Lilith, I’m sor-” Corrin tried to apologize, but Lilith cut her off.

“Don’t feel bad, Corrin. All that matters is that you’re okay,” she said. Corrin sighed thoughtfully and appraised Lilith’s new form. She was small, perhaps the size of a cat, but she floated at eye level with Corrin. She looked a little like a fish crossed with a lizard, with a long, flowing tail, blue and red scales, and no wings. Corrin really had no idea how she’d mistaken her for a bird so long ago (Though she _had_ been very young, and at the time, all things that could fly were “birds.” She had once greatly amused Camilla by referring to her wyvern as such). Lilith was holding a small blue orb that she either was riding on or carrying, Corrin wasn’t sure which. She was about to ask when another, more pressing thought occurred to her.

“Hang on, where are we? You said it was… _my_ castle?” Lilith nodded.

“To be more precise, we’re in the castle that the Great Dragon Moro granted me the power to create for you. This world is known as the Astral Plane, it exists parallel to yours. You can now enter this castle whenever you want, and lead others in here, too. But when you exit, you'll come out right where you entered.”

“So when I leave here, I’ll be back at the Bottomless Canyon.” Corrin surmised. Lilith nodded.

“Oh, another thing, this place is filled with the power of Dragon Veins,” Lilith said. “You can use them to create whatever you can imagine, within reason. For example…” she closed her eyes, and a large tree sprang up from the ground, a treehouse visible within its branches.

“There!” Lilith said. “Now you’ve got a place to sleep!”

“A treehouse?” Corrin laughed, but not at Lilith. Growing up in a stone castle had left Corrin with a longing for nature, and she had once mentioned to Lilith, years before, how she would love to live in a tree. They had both laughed about it at the time, but apparently, Lilith hadn’t forgotten about it. “Lilith, I told you I wanted one once, so long ago. I can’t believe you remembered that.”

Lilith blushed. “Yes, well, I was trying to make a bedroom for you and that was the first thing that came to mind, so…”

Corrin smiled and patted Lilith’s back. “It’s perfect.” Her stomach growled suddenly. “Hey, Lilith, Dragon Veins wouldn’t happen to be able to create food, would they? I’m starving. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a day.”

Lilith glanced away. “That would be because, ah, you haven’t. My earlier phrasing that I rescued you _just now_ may have been a bit… misleading. You’ve been unconscious for about a day.”

Corrin’s eyes flew wide open. “What?” she screeched. “Where are Silver and Kamui? Are they okay? What are-...” Corrin fell silent as Lilith flew in front of her.

“They’re fine! Sorry, I should have said earlier, time flows differently here. Only about fifteen minutes have passed in your world.” Lilith assured her. “Kamui and Silver are right where you left them, and I’ve been keeping an eye on them every so often just in case. And as for food…” a table with a plate of fish appeared. “I’ll see about establishing something more permanent and sustainable later, but for right now, eat this. Time doesn’t pass as quickly in the outside world, but it does pass. You should return to your siblings soon.”

 

-

 

“Hey, loser, I have a question,” Kamui said, walking up to Silver. While Silver wasn’t fond of Kamui calling him names, it did mean that her attitude was back, for which he was grateful. Mopey Kamui freaked him out even more than whatever Corrin had done when attacking Hans.

Actually, that wasn't true. Seeing his older sister sprout horns and distort her body, all while speaking in a distorted, otherworldly voice, was downright terrifying. He’d grabbed onto Kamui’s hand, and uncharacteristically, she hadn’t objected.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Kamui wanted to talk about. “Are we just going to pretend like Corrin _didn’t_ half turn into a gigantic dragon a few minutes ago?” she asked. “Because I feel like it at least deserves a mention.”

Silver turned to Kamui. “Well, what needs to be said?” he snapped. “We both saw it. But neither of us had any idea she could do that, whatever it even was, and until we find her, we can’t _ask_ her about it. Which brings us back to what we were already doing: looking for Corrin.”

Kamui’s lip quavered, but she held her expression. “Fine,” she said. Silver turned and walked a few feet away. “But as soon as we find her, we’re asking her ab-AUGH!” she shrieked, and her voice cut off suddenly.

Silver whirled around, and came face-to-face with one of the prisoners that Kamui had released back in Nohr. He barely had time to think, _Kamui, you idiot_ before she swung her club at his head, and the world went dark.

 

-

 

Corrin appeared in a flash of blue light, emerging from her Astral Plane. As she was leaving, Lilith had explained a little bit more about the castle, like how to open the gateway wherever she wanted, and how to allow others to enter. She’d also told Corrin that other Astral Planes, called Deeprealms, could be created from the castle, but also that in any Deeprealms she created, time would move even faster than it did in her castle.

She’d bid Lilith farewell, and stepped through the gateway. Her castle faded around her and was replaced with the desolate atmosphere of the Bottomless Canyon. She looked around, expecting to see Silver and Kamui, but saw not a soul.

She considered calling out for them, but reconsidered. There may still have been Hoshidans in the area, and she was alone. She didn’t much like her odds if she ran into trouble.

She panicked for a minute when she realized that she hadn’t had Ganglari when she woke up. She vaguely remembered it slipping out of her grasp when she was falling, but the sword was stuck in the dirt a small distance away from where she’d come out of her Astral Plane. She walked over to it and grabbed the hilt, yanking it out of the ground.

“Okay, found my sword, now I just need to find my sibli-...” A sharp pain to the back of her head caused her to stumble forward, dazed, Ganglari sliding from her grasp and down the canyon again. A second hit caused her to black out.

 

-

 

Corrin slowly regained consciousness in a small cabin, a fire blazing under a kettle. Noting that this was the second time in two days she’d lost consciousness and awoken in an oddly peaceful new place (two days going by her Astral Plane’s time, at least… By real time she supposed it was still one day. This was going to take some getting used to).

Ganglari was stuck in the wood floor. This time, Corrin was _sure_ she’d dropped it into the canyon. How had it gotten here? She stared at it apprehensively, but grabbed its hilt again. If she’d been captured, it was better to have a creepy magical sword than not. Although, she didn’t much feel captured; this wasn’t a dungeon, and no captor in their right mind would leave her weapon right next to her. So, what was going on?

She heard voices outside the cabin, accompanied by a slight drizzle of rain. She pushed open the sliding door to see Silver and Kamui with their backs to the door, talking to someone Corrin didn’t recognize. Silver had one hand on his sword hilt, and looked uncomfortable with the situation. Corrin couldn’t see his face, but his shoulders were tense, and Corrin could tell that he didn’t much care for whomever they were talking to.

Kamui, however, looked perfectly at ease. She was talking animatedly, though Corrin couldn’t quite make out her words. Kamui turned when she heard the door open, and her face lit up.

“CORRIN!” she shouted, running at her sister. “You’re awake!” she wrapped her arms around her, but pulled back a second later and punched her in the arm.

“Ow,” Corrin said, grinning. “Good to see you too, Kamui.”

Kamui pouted. “Where _were_ you?” she said, glaring, but Corrin could see that she had been crying recently. “Silver and I searched for you, but it was like you vanished!”

“Long story,” Corrin replied. “Bigger question, where are we now?”

“A Flame Tribe village within Hoshido’s border,” a new voice said, and Corrin realized the person she hadn’t recognized was none other than Rinkah, one of the prisoners Kamui had set free. “And before you ask, no, you aren’t prisoners here. I’ll let your siblings catch you up. If you’ll excuse me…” she swept past Corrin and into the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Silver approached them, his face a mask of calm that Corrin saw straight through. Kamui looked at him nervously, and before he could say anything, quickly started talking.

“Okay, so, Silver didn't want me to say anything in front of Rinkah because she didn’t see it, but what exactly happened with Hans? What did you do?”

“Ummm, I… attacked him?” Corrin said, confused. That wasn’t what she’d been expecting to hear. “He threatened you two, what did you expect me to do?”

Kamui and Silver exchanged a glance, and Silver said, “Well, yeah, but what exactly did you _do?_ I mean, how did you do that?”

“How did I do what?” Corrin asked, becoming more and more confused. “What did I do?”

“We have absolutely no idea.” Silver said. “Do you really not remember what happened?”

Corrin thought back. “I… don’t actually remember much… I remember being really mad that he killed… killed Gunter,” a sharp pang of grief stabbed through her gut, but she continued, “And then he threatened you two, so I was even more mad, and I… really don’t remember much after that.” she looked at her siblings. “It was about a day ago, right?”

This time, Kamui and Silver exchanged a very worried glance. “Corrin, it was earlier today. About an hour ago. Are you okay?”

Corrin flushed. Lilith certainly hadn’t been kidding about the time difference. “Uh, y-yeah, I’m fine. I just… I guess I thought I was out for longer than I was. Only an hour?”

“Yes. But Corrin, how can you not remember?” Silver demanded. “You all but turned into a dragon!”

“I _what?_ ” Corrin asked, unsure of whether or not to laugh. Kamui and Silver looked deadly serious. “You’re kidding. I… _what?_ ”

“Corrin,” Silver said, “You grew horns, your arms looked like claws, and you shot some sort of dragon breath-looking stuff at him. It was… pretty intimidating.”

“And your voice was distorted. It sounded like you were speaking from underwater or something.” Kamui added in a small voice. “It was freaky.”

Corrin’s mind whirled, as she frantically tried to remember anything of what had happened, but came up blank. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Rinkah had returned, at least until she spoke from behind them.

“The Hoshidan authorities will be here soon to escort you to Castle Shirasagi,” she said. Corrin looked sadly at her siblings.

“I expect they’ll want to hear an explanation for the attack on the Hoshidan fort? Then we’ll likely be executed.” She began seriously considering how easily she could take her siblings and slip into her Astral Plane before the Hoshidans got here. There was the complication of coming back out in the same place they entered, but she would work that out when she had to. Before she could pursue the thought further, however, Rinkah laughed, and Kamui shook her head vigorously.

“Rinkah here thinks that she knows some secret about us that will make the Hoshidan royalty welcome us with open arms.” Silver said. “She isn’t telling us what it is, though.”

“Because you wouldn’t believe me if I did,” Rinkah said sharply. “But it’s true. Kaze told me he witnessed what happened to you three firsthand.”

“Kaze’s the other prisoner Kamui released,” Silver unhelpfully supplied to Corrin, who already remembered that from their last encounter with him.

“I remember him,” Corrin said. “But are you sure, Rinkah?”

“Kaze knows what he’s talking about,” Rinkah assured her. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if Queen Mikoto herself shows up here to greet you all.”

A knock at the front door signified that it was time to see if Rinkah had been right. “Well, let’s get this over with,” Corrin said, as Rinkah led the way to the door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest in this story, clocking in at an underwhelming 2657 words (and five and one-third pages on my Google Doc). I wish I could have accomplished more in this chapter, but the events chapter-by-chapter have to occur as they do if I want the lyric titles to remain thematic to each chapter's events. Ah, well, if you want long chapters, just wait until the story's final chapter. That one's a personal record.


	4. Yet the Waters Ever Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New knowledge comes to light that starts to create a rift between the three siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Greetings from Alabama! Which is not my home state, probably should have... clarified with that earlier. Regardless, I'm posting this early in the morning because I've got a big, busy day ahead of myself. I'm here for the Nationals Tournament (yay) but that _also_ means less time to work on the next two parts in the coming week (boo).
> 
> That doesn't really affect you all for the moment, though. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Oh, also, I'm posting this somewhat in a rush because of that, so there _may_ be some typos in the chapter that aren't usually there. This is because I don't have time to do the final revision that I usually do as I post. They'll be fixed when I have the free time, the important thing is that this chapter is out today as scheduled.

The person at the door was _not_ Queen Mikoto, but in Silver’s opinion, his hair was so long that he easily could have been. He was dressed in swordmaster's garb, had a stern face and pose, but his eyes betrayed kindness. Most of his plating was red, which contrasted starkly against his white clothes, giving him the appearance of a half-shelled lobster. Silver immediately decided that whoever the man was, he should probably keep his guard up. His eyes went immediately to the sword at the man’s belt. The katana glowed almost electrically, a spark even occasionally racing along its blade.

He brought his eyes back to the man’s face, where multiple emotions were fighting for dominance. Silver wished he possessed Corrin’s ability to read people at a glance, he had no idea what this man was thinking.

“Well? Is this them?” the other woman, Rinkah, Silver recalled, asked. The man nodded, and Rinkah smirked. “I’ll give you some privacy then.” She left the hut, leaving the siblings alone with the stranger.

“I-I can’t believe it. After all these years…” the man said, breaking the silence. “Do you remember who I am?”

“No…” Corrin glanced to her siblings, looking for any sign of recognition. Finding none, she continued, “Should we? Remember you, that is.”

“I suppose.... You wouldn’t.” the man said bitterly. His speech was still carefully controlled, as though he was hesitant to reveal too much. “I don’t expect that the people who _kidnapped_ you,” he spat the word, “would have been too keen on sharing the true details of who you really are.”

“Whoa, wait, _kidnapped_ us?” Kamui cut in. “What do you mean, _who we really are_?”

“If anyone’s kidnapped us, it’s you people.” Silver sneered. “Who we are is who we’ve always been, Kamui. Children of King Garon, and Nohr royalty.”

For the first time, clear emotion flashed across the man’s face; his features contorted in anger. “ _That_ is a lie. You were raised as Nohr royalty? Ha!” he barked a sardonic laugh, “Let me guess. You were told you were Nohr royalty, but you were raised in isolation, with no contact with the outside world, until the king decided you were _ready?_ ”

“Yeah, we were. How did _you_ know that?” Kamui asked.

“And who exactly are you? Why do you say we were kidnapped?” Silver asked.

Corrin put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Bigger question. If you say we’re not Nohr royalty, then who _are_ we?”

The man closed his eyes, and smiled. “Ah, Corrin, always the sharpest one of us all. That’s the pressing issue, isn’t it?” He opened his eyes. “The answer is, the three of you are _my_ family. I am High Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, and the three of you are the lost children of my mother, Queen Mikoto!”

 

-

 

Nobody spoke for a moment, the faint pattering of raindrops on the roof the only audible noise. The silence held, until it was broken by nervous laughter from Silver.

“That’s… ridiculous.” he said, glancing at his siblings. Kamui was gaping at the man, shocked, and Corrin’s brow was furrowed. “That’s… this is some kind of joke, right? It isn’t funny.”

“It makes sense that you don’t remember, you were so young when it happened.” Ryoma said carefully. “But I can assure you that it is the truth. Corrin, are you sure that you have no memory of this? You were the only one who may have been old enough to remember it.”

All eyes turned to Corrin, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes screwed shut. “I… honestly don’t remember.” she said. “Really, I only have the fuzziest memory of my early childhood. I can’t say for sure that you’re telling the truth. But… I can’t say for sure that you’re lying, either.”

“I think it makes sense.” Kamui piped up. She pulled at her long red hair nervously, not wanting to provoke Silver any more than he already was, but at the same time, it needed to be said. “Silver, you’re always the one fussing at me to look at things _logically_ , aren’t you? Well, look at this logically. If Ryoma’s the High Prince of Hoshido, and we’re really Nohr royalty, we wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place. We’d be prisoners, or more likely, killed by now. Why would he be lying? And besides, why else would King Garon keep us locked in a fortress for _years and years_ , huh?”

“To protect us!” Silver said vehemently. “And obviously _Father_ was right! We were captured as soon we set foot outside!”

“What, so you want to go _back_ to the Northern Fortress, is that it?” Kamui demanded. “You find out we’ve been lied to and imprisoned for no reason our whole lives, and you want to go crawl _back_ to the people who lied to us and imprisoned us?”

“I’m saying we should value the word of the people who _raised_ us over someone we just met!” Silver yelled. Kamui snarled and moved toward Silver. Corrin grabbed both of them and shoved them apart.

“ _That’s enough, both of you!_ ” she shouted. “Silver, Kamui, you’re confused. It’s understandable, we all are. This is a lot to process in so short a time. But _don’t_ take it out on each other. Now, both of you leave this room _right now,_ and go calm down. Don’t talk to each other again until you’re ready to have a _civilized_ conversation. _Am I clear_?”

Kamui shot Silver a withering glare and bolted from the hut. Silver sulked off in the opposite direction, but turned to look back at Corrin.

“Are you sure you want to be alone with…” he trailed off, shooting a pointed look at Ryoma. Corrin returned his gaze fiercely.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, her tone leaving no room for debate. “It’s as Kamui said, if he wanted us dead, he’d have killed us already. Now go.”

Suspicion still hanging about him, Silver grudgingly left the hut.

 

-

 

Corrin sat glaring out into the lightly drizzling rain, a storm swirling behind her scarlet eyes. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, and she leaned against the open doorway. Ryoma stood next to her, gazing into the rain. “That… admittedly went a bit worse than I was expecting.” he said. Corrin lifted her head to look up at him.

“Only a bit?” she asked, laughing humorlessly. Ryoma hummed assent.

“I’m no fool, Corrin. I wasn’t expecting a tearful reunion, you three immediately recognizing me and us all returning to Castle Shirasagi together, singing happily. I was prepared for some disbelief, suspicion, and distrust. It’s why I was hesitant to reveal too much too quickly,” He shook his head. “But I wasn’t expecting this. Do they always behave that… aggressively toward each other?”

“I wish I could tell you they didn’t.” Corrin sighed. “Kamui’s always been rash and hard-headed, a bit rebellious, and she’s usually the first to throw out some sort of sarcastic remark. Silver’s more by-the-book, rule oriented, and I’ve never seen him disobey any instruction he’s been given, whether it was from me or Gunter. You can probably imagine how well those two personalities get along.”

“Violently,” Ryoma guessed, “And you, Corrin?” he asked, “They both seem to listen to you. You have a natural leadership about you.” Corrin put her chin back against her knees. “I’m serious, Corrin, you stopped their fight in an instant.”

“I’m flattered you think so, but I just have a lot of experience dealing with those two. I imagine you can guess how a life of being raised in a fortress was for three young children.”

“Cold,” Ryoma offered. “Probably dark. And definitely lonely. I imagine it was just you, your siblings, and a handful of servants.”

“You aren’t far off,” Corrin muttered. “Most of the time, Gunter, Felicia, Flora, and Jakob- those are our shared retainers, by the way, I mentioned Gunter earlier- were the only company we had. But before them, it was just us in a fortress full of strangers who only took care of our physical needs. Food, sleep, that sort of thing. The only reprieve was the occasional visit from our Nohrian siblings.”

“Gods, that sounds terrible,” Ryoma said. Corrin shook her head.

“That’s just it, though, if you asked Silver or Kamui about this story, they wouldn’t even remember it was once that bad.” Corrin said. “That’s because for them, it... never was. I grew up pretty quickly there. I had to, I essentially had to mother the two of them so they wouldn’t even notice the loneliness. I didn’t have a childhood so that I could give them theirs.”

Ryoma stared at her. “That’s… remarkably selfless of you, Corrin. It may be out of place for me to say this, but I’m proud of you.”

She glanced up at him without raising her head. “Why would that be out of place? Assuming you really are my older brother, that’s the sort of thing I’m happy to hear.”

Ryoma coughed somewhat awkwardly. “Well, on that subject, where do you stand on that? Do _you_ believe me?”

Corrin gave him a sardonic grin. “Honestly? Yes. I didn’t say this earlier because my siblings don’t know, but your story explained a lot of my childhood. For one thing, when I said I had only the faintest of memories from my childhood, that was true, to an extent. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t been plagued with nightmares about some sort of traumatic event as a child that I don’t remember. I think being kidnapped would certainly explain that.”

Ryoma’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as Kamui sauntered onto the porch and jumped up to sit on the railing. “Heya, big bro!” she said, shoving Ryoma’s shoulder. He turned and smiled at her.

“So you believe me, too, then?” he asked. She nodded vigorously.

“Of course! And I’m sure once Silver pulls his head out of his ass he’ll believe you, too.” she said, ignoring Corrin’s sharp scolding for her to watch her language. Ryoma chuckled. Corrin had certainly not been kidding about mothering them. Kamui continued, “He’ll get tired of this hissy fit he’s throwing and we can all go back to Castle Shiragasi and meet our _real_ family.”

“Shira- _sa-_ gi,” Ryoma corrected, but Corrin caught Kamui’s emphasis on their _real_ family. Ryoma was their brother by birth, did that make him their _real_ family? But she knew nothing about him, remembered nothing of her supposed _real_ family. Did that make them not her real family? Then who was, their Nohr siblings? They had raised them, after all, visited them in the Northern Fortress whenever they could. Corrin knew her Nohr siblings like she knew Kamui and Silver, but they were in no way related to her. Were they her _real_ family, could they be, if they weren’t truly her relatives? How on Earth was she supposed to choose between them?

Oh, she knew it was coming. She and Silver and Kamui would all have to choose one side or another very soon, as their absence would not go unnoticed in Nohr for long. Xander and Camilla, and perhaps even Leo and Elise, would come to retrieve them, an event that could only end violently. If things kept along their current track, she knew Kamui was going to side with Hoshido, and Silver would side with Nohr. Corrin didn’t know what she would do if that happened. A choice between siding with Hoshido or Nohr would a choice of betraying either Silver or Kamui.

 

-

 

An hour later, Silver had not returned. Ryoma was in the process of explaining samurai training to Kamui, who was enraptured with the agile fighting style, when Corrin stood up suddenly.

“Silver’s been gone for too long, I don’t like it,” she said. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Probably wise,” Ryoma said. Even Kamui seemed to have become worried.

“Yeah, it’s not like him to sulk this long. Should I come too?” she asked, but Corrin shook her head.

“You and Ryoma wait here for now, I don’t want him to think he’ll get another argument.” she said. Kamui shrugged and turned back to Ryoma to resume their conversation. Corrin set off in the direction in which Silver had earlier stormed off.

He wasn’t hard to find. After a few minutes of walking, Corrin heard the unmistakable sound of his voice, grunting and cursing. She moved toward it warily, but relaxed when she saw that he was just hacking at a tree with his sword. Several other mutilated stumps indicated that he’d been at this for a while.

 _“Stupid… can’t really be… damn Kamui and her fucking anger issues…”_ Corrin could make out as he swung. With one last mighty chop, the tree fell, and Silver stopped, breathing heavily, before turning to a different tree and unleashing his wrath upon it.

“Have you been doing that this whole time?” Corrin asked. Silver yelped and dropped his sword. He turned with his posture tense, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s just you.” he muttered, bending down to retrieve his sword. “What do you want?”

“To talk,” Corrin said. She went to sit on the tree that Silver had just cut down and patted the spot next to her. “Come here.”

Silver sighed and trudged over to sit next to his sister. “Fine,” he said. “Anything in particular you want to talk about to beat around the bush, or are we just going to get right to the fact that Kamui just effectively disowned our family?”

Corrin sighed. “Silver….”

“No, don’t ‘Silver’ me.” he snarled. “Corrin, you were _right there_ with me when Kamui instantly accepted some _stranger_ as her brother over Xander! Don’t pretend that didn’t bother you!”

“It… did give me pause.” Corrin admitted. “But Silver, I know that you’re an intelligent person. You’ve had the exact same thoughts as Kamui. The only difference is, you hold loyalty in higher regard than she does. _Blind_ loyalty, Silver. No,” she shook her head as he was about to angrily speak up “You know as well as I do that Ryoma’s words rang true. A part of you believes him. You just don’t _want_ to believe him. You want to go back to Nohr and pretend that none of this ever happened. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong,” Silver said bitterly, his eyes on the ground. Corrin grabbed his shoulder.

“No, Silver, look me in the eyes and tell me that.” Eye contact had always been Silver’s biggest tell when he was lying, and it didn’t fail her this time, either. Her brother got halfway through the word “you’re” before averting his gaze. “That’s what I thought.”

“Well, what difference does it make?” Silver asked. “Maybe I believe him that our brother by birth is this _Ryoma,_ but what about Xander? What about Camilla and Leo and Elise? What about _Father?_ They’re the ones who raised us, brought us up as children of Nohr!”

“I… have been asking myself that same question,” Corrin said, closing her eyes in pain. “I’m struggling to reconcile one thought with the next. From what Ryoma told me, he and his siblings have been fighting to recover us since we were… taken,” she bit her tongue on the word _kidnapped_ , feeling that Silver wouldn’t respond well to it. “But Xander and the others were the ones who we grew up with. We have memories with them, a history. Which is worth more?”

She stood up. “Regardless of that, Silver, do you really think that sulking out here in the woods, harassing trees, is going to solve anything?” At Silver’s sigh, she continued, “Let’s just go to Hoshido. Regardless of what you try, you know we’ll end up there sooner or later. Let’s save us all the trouble and make it sooner.”

 

-

 

Kamui glared at the rock, her gaze completely focused and her body weight resting on one knee. Her left arm lightly pushed against the curved slab of wood she was holding in her right hand, and she darted forward suddenly and struck the rock from its perch on a vertical log. It flew through the air and rolled a good distance away. Kamui turned back to Ryoma with a grin.

“How was that?” she asked. The high prince nodded slowly.

“Your grip has improved, and the ending strike is powerful,” he said, “But your initial launch is still too slow. A samurai must be swift through the whole attack or you will risk your opponent anticipating your movement.”

Kamui pouted, but Ryoma smiled warmly. “You’re still picking this up much more easily than I was expecting, Kamui,” he said. “Take the stance again and I’ll see if I can spot what you’re doing wrong.”

Kamui nodded and sank to her knee again, holding the wooden slab up against her arm. Ryoma circled her. “You know, there’s a reason I’m already pretty good at this,” she said. Ryoma stopped and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. “Well, in the Northern Fortress, we didn’t really have a whole lot of contact with the outside world. The only exceptions were our Nohr siblings, like Xander, but they never actually told us anything that was going on, or any other visitors we would have. The only person who really visited us was this guy named Silas, he was some noble’s kid and he was Corrin’s best friend for a long time.”

“Interesting…” Ryoma mused. “I was talking with Corrin about her childhood earlier but I don’t recall her mentioning a Silas…”

“She wouldn’t, she doesn’t talk about him anymore. I think something happened.” Kamui shook her head. “But that’s not the point. Silas used to tell us about the Hoshido-Nohr fighting, and he’d tell us about different Hoshidan soldiers he’d heard about. Samurai always interested me, so I during training I would use curved swords and always dodge instead of block when sparring. It pissed Silver off, and I mean, pissed him off _a lot,_ but that just made me want to do it more. Eventually, I got so used to it that Corrin decided it would be better to just help me learn to do it properly, so she had Jakob find me a couple of old tomes on samurai techniques from back when Nohr and Hoshido actually got along. She never told Silver, though, I don’t think. She was always all about keeping the peace between us.”

“That would explain a lot…” Ryoma mused. “Particularly, if you’re self-taught, then it explains why why you’re doing… _this._ ” His foot shot out and swept under Kamui’s knee, causing her to fall with a shriek. Ryoma smiled and held out a hand to help her up. “You’re resting all of your body weight on your knee, rather than your front foot. That’s what’s slowing you down.”

Kamui grumbled and took his hand. “If I’d been raised in Hoshido like I _should_ have been, I would _know_ that.” she brushed herself off.

“Well, rest assured, you’re home now. I’ll teach you the ways of the samurai myself,” Ryoma said. He looked to the side. “Much as I’d love to discuss this further, I think Corrin and Silver are back.”

Corrin emerged from the woods, leading Silver by the wrist. They stopped in front of Ryoma.

“Well?” Kamui said impatiently. “Did Corrin talk some sense into you, Silver?”

Silver shot her a sharp glare, but eventually conceded. “I will… admit that there may be some truth to what you’re saying.” he said, looking at Ryoma. “What you said… it makes sense, and it, um, does… explain a lot of things,” he said, looking and speaking as if each word pained him.

“Which is Silver-speak for, ‘Oh, Ryoma, I’m so sorry I doubted you, you were right but I hate to admit to being wrong so I’m going to talk all awkwardly so I don’t have to admit it,’” Kamui said.

Silver glared at her. “Shut up, Kamui. That’s not-...”

“Oh, I know. I was just kidding, Silver, lighten up.” Kamui said with a smirk. “I know you always talk all awkwardly.” She continued on before he could respond, “So if you’re on board with all of this now, does that mean we can go to Hoshido already? Ryoma told me about our _real_ siblings, I can’t wait to meet them!”

With that, she took off down the village’s road, Ryoma leading them to Hoshido. To the place that was supposed to be their _real_ home.

Corrin tried to be happy. Kamui was excited, and Silver was, however grudgingly, going along with belonging with Hoshido. Maybe this would work out, and she and her siblings could really just start anew in Hoshido, with their birth family, being raised by a mother who was (from what she’d heard from Ryoma) kind and benevolent. It _did_ sound better than living under Garon’s oppressive thumb. Perhaps this was the best way she could keep herself and her siblings together. Perhaps the conflict was averted.

In her heart of hearts, however, Corrin couldn’t help but suspect that the _real_ conflict had only just begun.


	5. Flowing Like Time

The difference between Castle Shirasagi and Castle Krakenberg was the difference between day and night, as Kamui made sure everyone was aware as soon as they arrived.

“Almost literally, too. Wow,” she said, her head shooting from left to right as she took in the breathtaking castle gardens. “I mean, Krakenberg’s made of black stone while Shirasagi’s made of white marble, Krakenberg’s full of wilting black rose bushes while Shirasagi’s got all these beautiful white sakura trees, and I mean, it was so overcast in Windmire it almost looked like it was always midnight! But just look at that sun here! I bet even at sunset, it’s brighter than Nohr!” She inhaled deeply. “I am _so_ glad we’re here. Hoshido already looks so much better than Nohr ever was.”

“What’s a sakura?” Silver whispered to Corrin. She bit her lip.

“Hoshidan word for ‘cherry blossom,’” she whispered back.

“How come Kamui knew that and I didn’t?” Silver hissed.

“I… don’t know,” Corrin lied, knowing full well that Kamui had probably learned it from the samurai books she’d gotten her. Silver gave a dissatisfied huff.

“I thought cherry blossoms were supposed to be pink, not white.” Silver muttered quietly.

Not quietly enough to escape Kamui’s notice, however, as she had dropped back to talk to Corrin. “Yeah, and roses are supposed to be red, not black. Stop whining, you dingbat,” she turned to Corrin. “Ryoma told us to wait here, he’s going to get Mikoto. We’re about to meet our birth mom! I’m excited! Are you excited?”

Truthfully, Corrin was more nervous than excited. “I am. But also, a little nervous,” she confessed. “I mean, we’re about to meet the woman who gave birth to us, but we wouldn’t even know her name if Ryoma hadn’t told us. Doesn’t that make you even a little nervous?”

“Uneasy, more like.” Silver said. “ And I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around this.”

Corrin did feel a little bad for him. Silver had always been so self-assured, so sure of his place as a Nohrian prince. While Kamui had always been the free spirit, Silver had worked hard, trying to work his way to respect in Nohr. Now he’d been uprooted and disoriented, told that everything he’d ever known to be true was a lie. Corrin didn’t blame him for being so obstinate.

Kamui, on the other hand, didn’t seem like she would let it go any time soon. “Oh, come _on,_ Silver, are you still on this?” she asked. “I thought you were with us here.”

“Just because I believe it doesn’t mean it’s any easier to think about.” Silver protested. “I’m more worried about you, you know. You’re _so_ willing to drop everything we knew when we were raised, it’s  unsettling. Meanwhile, I’m over here trying to distinguish between what makes family _real_ , whether it’s who you were born to or who you have memories with. Honestly, I’m still siding with memories.”

“Family is who you make it, nothing more.” Corrin cut in. “It’s not an obligation, it’s a choice. It’s who you love. So remember, that before one or anything else, _you two_ are my family. _And_ each other’s,” she leveled her gaze at the two of them, and they looked sheepishly to the ground. “Now are we ready to put this petty dispute behind us and move forward? No matter where we are, we’ll be fine since we’re together, like we’ve always been. Now be quiet, we have an audience.”

Silver and Kamui looked up. Ryoma was returning, and not alone. With him were three women. Two trailed behind Ryoma, but the one in front, a woman with long, dark brown hair, was rushing toward them with tears in her eyes.

“Corrin, Silver, Kamui, oh, my sweet children!” she cried, enveloping them in her arms. Silver stiffened, Kamui smiled broadly.

Even with no concrete memory, there was no mistaking who the woman was. Her comforting embrace, her maternal voice, and her warm scent, all left only one possibility.

“Hello, Mother,” Corrin said, her voice breaking.

 

-

 

 _That_ had been the tearful reunion that Ryoma had jokingly referred to. After Mikoto had finished hugging them and crying over their return, another woman, who Ryoma informed them was their older sister Hinoka, took a turn. According to Ryoma, Hinoka and Corrin had been inseparable as children. They’d also met Sakura, who was a year younger than Kamui, and Ryoma had promised that they’d meet their brother, Takumi, soon.

That had been hours ago, and now, Corrin was sitting by herself in a dark, dusty room that had once, according to Mikoto, been hers.

“After you were taken, we couldn’t bear to touch a thing in here,” Mikoto had said, “Putting your things away would have felt like giving up.”

Corrin sighed. Looking down at an old drawing she had apparently made, she wished they _had_ put her childhood things away. Everyone, Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, and even Sakura to a lesser extent, was expecting her to just pick up where she’d left off when she was abducted. Kamui had, it was as if the years she’d spent in Nohr never even happened. She had immediately taken to Ryoma and Hinoka, and had spent the last half hour learning to ride a pegasus. Corrin glanced out her window, where she could see Kamui and Hinoka talking animatedly, Hinoka riding her pegasus and Kamui trying to stay astride one of her own. It didn’t even matter that she had no memories of her time in Hoshido, she was already busy making new ones. But Corrin wasn’t her sister, she couldn’t just forget the memories she already had, couldn’t simply pick up where she’d left off. She wasn’t the same little kid who’d been kidnapped from Hoshido by evil Nohrians. She’d grown up. She could see beauty in Nohr that she knew the Hoshidans would never recognize.

She left her room and made her way over to where Mikoto had showed her was Silver’s room, where she knew that her brother had been sulking since being shown to it. He was another matter entirely, so stuck in his memories of Nohr that he wasn’t willing to give his Hoshidan siblings a chance. And yet, that wasn’t Corrin’s view on the situation, either. There was no denying that Hoshido had a life and light that Nohr decidedly lacked, which was why, Corrin expected, her spirited sister had taken to it so quickly.

This entire situation was giving Corrin a headache.

Corrin had never knocked before entering Silver’s room in the Northern Fortress, a practice which had only occasionally been cause for regret, but now she paused at his door. With all that had been going on recently, her intrusion into Silver’s privacy may be received less than warmly. But Corrin ultimately erred in favor of her protective instincts and pushed the door open.

Silver was lying unmoving on his bed, his arms tightly crossed and a glare directed at the ceiling. He didn’t so much as glance her way when she opened the door. “Did you at least flip the sheet over before laying down on it?” Corrin asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Hm?” Silver asked, sitting up and looking at her “Why would I do that?”

“You realize that they haven’t actually touched any of our rooms since we were taken, right? Including,” Corrin crossed the room and turned Silver’s head, looking at the back with a smirk. “Dusting.” The prince’s dark hair was matted with over a decade’s worth of dust.

“What? Eugh!” Silver exclaimed, jumping up and hastily brushing off his backside. Corrin laughed. “Seriously, that’s disgusting. This room hasn’t been cleaned in fifteen years?”

“I think it’s a sentiment thing. Like, messing with our rooms would have been like accepting that we would never come back.” Corrin shrugged.

Silver scoffed. “ _I_ think it’s an _unsanitary_ thing,” he said, twisting his head to check his back for any remaining dust. He stopped. “If we were born Nohrian, and the Hoshidans had been the ones to kidnap us, do you think the Nohrians would have done this?”

Corrin smiled. “I think Camilla might have converted our bedrooms into a shrine to our safe return.”

Silver did not laugh at the joke, rather, his gaze drew dark at the mention of their sister. “That’s the other thing, though. Do you think Xander and Camilla knew about all of this? Or Leo?”

Corrin sighed. The same question had been plaguing her for some time. “There’s no way to know for sure if Leo knew. He’s younger than you are, and if you don’t remember your life before Nohr, I doubt he remembers it without you. But at the same time, he’s clever, and may have figured it out.”

“But there’s no real way to be sure. Short of just asking him, that is, and I doubt our new ‘family’ would be too keen on letting us drop by Nohr for a friendly visit.” Silver spat.

“I don’t think Camilla knew.” Corrin continued. “Hinoka apparently remembered us, and she’s about the same age as Camilla, but something tells me that King Garon wouldn’t have told her the full details of our origin. We likely just turned up one day as his new children and she never questioned it. I mean, none of our Nohr siblings, short of Xander, of course, were actually his legitimate children, right?”

“Yeah,” Silver shuddered, the memory of when they’d once met Camilla’s, Leo’s, and Elise’s respective mothers ringing painfully in his memory. He shook his head. “But Xander knew.”

Corrin nodded. “I don’t think there’s any way to deny that. Xander definitely knew we weren’t his siblings. I’m not sure whether to be grateful or mad that he never told us.”

“I think I’m grateful.” Silver said. Corrin looked at him skeptically. “Well, come on, we were told that we were the children of Father and some mistress he liked enough to have three kids with instead of just one like our siblings, which was why we were locked away in the Northern Fortress after her death. Would you really rather Xander have told us from childhood that we were really royalty from the kingdom we were at _war_ with? But he didn’t, he took us in as his siblings, never made us feel different from any of his other siblings.”

“You want to go back to Nohr,” Corrin said. It wasn’t a question.

“I want things to go back to _normal._ ” Silver stressed. “Which, yes, is Nohr. Hoshido is beautiful, and bright, and all, but it’s… it’s not home. Know what I mean?”

Corrin hesitated, then nodded. Silver continued. “I mean, for all of King Garon’s faults, he’s still our father; he raised us. Nohr may be dark and rough, but it’s _home._ And you can’t ignore the fact that Xander is _going_ to try to rescue us, soon. Kamui’s just too short-sighted to see that.”

“Did you-…  you and Kamui have already talked about this, haven’t you.” Corrin realized. Silver nodded.

“I tried to tell her that our Nohr siblings would be coming for us soon, and she yelled at me, saying that I wanted to ‘betray’ Hoshido and go back to Nohr. I told her that I couldn’t betray a place I was never loyal to, and _she_ was the one betraying Nohr. Then she got mad, yelled some more, and went out to ride magical horses.”

Corrin cursed under her breath. “I… um, I’m going to go get some fresh air. You should too, you’ve been in this dusty room for hours.” With that, she left. Silver stared after her in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He thought she was with him in valuing their _real_ home over their Hoshidan one. Then he realized that she likely was just off to chastise Kamui. With a smile, he looked around the dusty room.

“Why leave, when I could just open a window?” he mused.

 

-

 

Corin wandered the castle grounds, her frustration at her siblings’ fighting growing with each step, coupled with her own confusion and contradicting thoughts. Kamui was forgetting the value of Nohr, while Silver was refusing to see the value of Hoshido.

“Why do they both have such… one-track minds?” Corrin hissed. “Hell, why does, _everyone?_ Why does my life have to be a choice between one family or another? And how do I even _make_ that choice?”

Corrin’s eyes wandered to her sword. She wasn’t sure if Ganglari was a blessing or a curse. Twice now, she’d been sure she’d lost it, only for it to turn up right beside her again later like a second shadow. Not only that, but every time she touched it, Corrin wasn’t sure if she was wielding the sword, or the sword was wielding _her._ The thing seemed alive, almost, and aggressive. Perhaps all magical swords were like that, though, she really should have asked Xander about it earlier. Maybe Ryoma would have some insight; he’d told her that his katana, Raijinto, was magical. But that still raised the question of how he would react to her asking him about a Nohrian magical sword. Corrin growled.

The sword seemed hostile, almost. Like a nagging presence in her mind. Though, looking down at it now, it seemed almost… inert. The purple glow that usually surrounded it was dim. Corrin drew it, and was surprised to feel that its usual pull was absent.  “Maybe it only acts up when I’m fighting,” she mused. She set the matter aside. She could deal with her creepy sword later. It wasn’t going anywhere.

Probably.

The more important matter was her siblings. Silver had a point, she’d been thinking the same thing since meeting Ryoma. Xander wouldn’t just let three of his siblings going missing stand. He’d be making a play for Hoshido soon. The trouble, though, was Mikoto’s magical barrier…

 

-

 

_On the way to Hoshido_

Ryoma led the way along a road, not far from the village where he’d recovered them. So far, Kamui was in the process of driving Silver insane with chatter about how much she was looking forward to Hoshido. Even if he’d shared her sentiment, the sheer amount of noise spilling from his sister would have driven him to the brink of insanity.

Corrin, meanwhile, was deep in conversation with Ryoma about the Hoshido-Nohr conflict. He had been surprised to learn how little she knew about it, other than that it simply existed, and was quick to enlighten her.

“It started around a year before you and your siblings were taken.” Ryoma said. “Hoshido and Nohr used to get along, a very long time ago, but then conflicts between border towns and clans started rising. Outlaws from Nohr and rogue ninja from Hoshido would attack border towns. At the time, a Nohrian could raid a Hoshidan town, or vice versa, and be outside their home law, so they wouldn’t be a criminal when they returned.”

“That was legal?” Corrin asked. Ryoma shook his head.

“Not technically, but the local guard couldn’t do much about it since once they couldn’t chase the bandits across the border. But the legality of it isn’t what’s important, those raids led to tension between the two countries, as it was always Nohrian bandits attacking Hoshidan trading caravans, or Hoshidan ruffians attacking Nohr villages. Once that little trick got around to criminals, very few domestic raids were attempted around the border. It got to the point where the both countries suspected the other of sending bandits intentionally to undermine the other, or to incite a war. Our father, King Sumeragi, kept in touch with King Garon for much of the initial tension, but one day, without warning, Garon went silent. We later learned that his wife, Arete, had died.”

Corrin winced sympathetically, then realized something. “Wait, Arete? Garon’s wife was named Katerina.” Ryoma shook his head.

“Yes, but Arete was Garon’s second wife. She never had any children with him, and died only a few years after marrying him. I doubt she would have been mentioned to you.” Ryoma said sadly. “In any event, after the death of Queen Arete and about a month of Garon’s silence, Father received a request from him to meet urgently. Garon also requested that you three be brought as a sign of goodwill. Father was anxious to cease the fighting between Nohr and Hoshido, so he agreed to the meeting.” Ryoma grimaced with regret. “It was a trap. Garon _murdered_ Father and kidnapped the three of you. That’s what led to our ongoing war against Nohr.”

Corrin shook her head in mild disbelief. “I had no idea about _any_ of this. Why did King Garon ask for us to be brought? Was he planning on kidnapping us ahead of time? And why us specifically?”

Ryoma closed his eyes for a second, thinking. “I do not know,” he said finally, “I was only a boy at the time, and I’m not sure what the request said exactly. All I remember was that when Mother read the message, she immediately said that he was asking for the three of you. You were only five years old at the time. Nohr and Hoshido have been in a stalemate ever sin-...”

An earsplitting roar interrupted him mid-sentence. “What the _hell_ is that?” Kamui shouted. They were nearing another village, but large green _things_ were emerging from a nearby forest.

Ryoma’s eyes narrowed. “ _Faceless,_ ” he spat. “Mother has a magical shield put up around Hoshido, so that enemy soldiers lose the will to fight when entering Hoshido. It’s all that keeps Nohr from invading. So Nohr sends these monsters, with no will of their own, to attack and harass our borders. It’s disgraceful.”

“No… Nohr wouldn’t do that…” Silver said. “… would they?”

“See the proof with your own eyes, Silver,” Ryoma said. “You won’t find these monsters anywhere else in Hoshido but the borders. They attack innocent villagers, and raze entire towns to the ground.”

“You can stand around and stare at those things in disbelief _after_ they’re dead, Silver! Come on!” Kamui said as Ryoma and Corrin ran to intercept the Faceless before they could reach the village.

Silver gaped at the beasts before recovering his wits and running to assist them.

 

-

 

_Present_

The barrier would cause issues for her Nohr siblings, Corrin knew. Her siblings coming to get them would only further escalate the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. And further escalation of the Nohr-Hoshido conflict would only drive a further wedge between Silver and Kamui.

_“You are the ocean’s gray waves…”_

Corrin’s head snapped up. She’d thought she was alone, but someone was singing.

_“Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…”_

The song was relaxing, pacifying. Listening to it made Corrin almost forget her worries, if just for a moment.

_“Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…”_

Corrin tilted her head, listening intently. The song sounded so familiar… but she couldn’t place where she’d ever heard it before. As if she’d only ever heard it in her distant memory. Had it been a lullaby sung to her when she was a baby, in Hoshido? She followed the sound of the voice in curiosity.

_“The path is yours to climb.”_

The song led her to a lake, where a woman stood on a pier, singing the melancholy song. She wore a long, sleek white dress with blue accents, and her long, bright blue hair reached down to her waist. A silver pendant hung around her neck, with a tiny blue teardrop-shaped stone glowing in the center. Corrin stood, enraptured by the melody. The woman stopped singing and glanced up, meeting Corrin’s gaze.

“Oh! Um, hi!” Corrin said, approaching her. “Sorry to bother you. I was just listening to your song. You’re a really good singer.”

The woman smiled. “Thank you. It’s always nice to hear that someone enjoys my singing. You must be Princess Corrin.”

Corrin blinked in surprise. “Yeah, I am. How did you know?”

The woman gave a tinkling laugh. “The arrival of you and your siblings has been all anyone’s talked about around here all day. Since you’re wearing Nohrian armor I assumed you were one of the three, and since you’re a woman, and you don’t have red hair, it wasn’t hard to figure out which one you were.”

“Oh. Right,” Corrin said. “And you are..?”

“Oh! I apologize,” the woman said. “I am Azura. I’m a former princess of Nohr.”

“You are?” Corrin asked, confused. “I’ve lived in Nohr my whole life, but I’ve never heard of you. What do you mean, _former?_ ”

Azura looked down at the wooden pier they stood on. “The same way that you, yourself, are a former princess of Hoshido. When the Nohrians kidnapped you, Silver, and Kamui, Hoshido retaliated. They tried time and time again to recover the three of you, but failed each time. I, however, was not so heavily guarded, and Hoshidan ninja easily captured me. I’ve been here in Hoshido ever since. I guess we’ve both been hostages for most of our lives.”

Corrin’s eyes widened. “What? That’s… gods, Azura, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” Azura said with a smile. “And it’s not like I’ve led a horrible life here. I may technically be a hostage, but the Hoshidans have treated me like one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her own daughter.”

“Does she?” Corin sighed. Azura looked at her, puzzled.

“Do you have a problem with Queen Mikoto?” Azura asked, confusion written across her face. Corrin shook her head.

“No, not at all. She’s everything I could ever ask for in a mother. But that just makes it all the more painful that I don’t remember anything about her.”

Azura’s face melted into a look of sympathy. “Oh, Corrin, I’m so sorry! I’ve been in Hoshido this whole time, receiving all the love that should have been yours. I can’t imagine what your life was like.”

“And that’s not _your_ fault, Azura!” Corrin laughed. “Like you, I doubt my life was as horrible as you’re imagining.”

“Our situations are completely different!” Azura protested. “I remember what Nohr was like, it was such a cruel place to grow up.”

“Well, yes, it was, but I do have a lot happy memories there,” Corrin said. “I don’t regret living there at all. There was a certain beauty to it, and I may not have had Queen Mikoto as my mother, but that doesn’t mean I was _completely_ lacking. My sister, Camilla, when she realized that I didn’t have a mother, promptly decided that she would be my new mother. She went a little, ah, over the top sometimes, but since I grew up without any _actual_ parents around, I loved it.”

Azura laughed again. “She sounds absolutely wonderful. I’ll admit, I don’t remember her, or anyone from Nohr at all.” She paused, considering something, before saying, “I'm sorry, she treated _you_ as her child, right? What about Silver and Kamui?”

“Oh, they _did_ have a mother, even before we met Camilla: Me,” Corrin grinned. “There was a period of about five years before we met our Nohr siblings, when we were isolated in just the Northern Fortress.” Azura gasped, but Corrin continued, “We were told it was for our protection. Of course, now we know that it was to keep us from learning the truth. But during that time, I was my siblings’ mother. That’s why it’s, um, kind of killing me that right now, they’re so split on the Hoshido-Nohr fighting.”

“How do you mean?” Azura asked.

“Well, Kamui’s loving everything about Hoshido, but Silver’s still pining over Nohr,” Corrin said. “It’s like neither of them can, or is willing to, see the value of the other country.”

“And you?” Azura asked. “Where do you stand on all of this?”

Corrin crossed her arms and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. “I just hate that it all has to be so black and white. I get that the two countries are at war, but having to choose one side over another is killing me. Both Hoshido and Nohr have things that I love, and I can’t possibly choose between them.”

Azura stared at her for a moment, before saying, “This isn’t about Nohr versus Hoshido, is it?”

Corrin smiled wryly and cast her eyes back up at Azura. “Yeah, it isn’t. Honestly, I don’t care about one country over another. I just want my family to get along. Not just Silver and Kamui, mind you. I would love it if one day, all of my old Nohr siblings and all of my new Hoshido ones could all just be one family. No divisions, no war.” She sighed and looked up at Azura. “It's an impossible fantasy, I know, but I can still dream. What about you, Azura? If you could meet your Nohr family, would you?”

“You know, I’m not sure,” Azura said. “If you’d asked me that question earlier, my answer would have been that I would rather stay here in Hoshido, if given the choice. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not.”

“That’s fair,” Corrin shrugged. “But since I’m asking it now..?”

Azura smiled. “Well, after hearing the way you talk about Nohr, I’m not so sure. I’ve been in Hoshido so long, that I don’t really remember that much about Nohr for certain.” She giggled. “I guess you might count me in the same boat as you, Corrin. Though, I doubt I’ll have to make the same choice you will. The Nohrians aren’t going to be coming for _me._ ”

“I know,” Corrin said dejectedly. “Though it is helpful to know that I can talk to you about it.”

Azura smiled. “Always. I’m glad I met you, Corrin.”

“I’m glad I met you, too, Azura,” Corrin said. She looked up at the darkening sky. “Oh, wow, when did it get so dark?” She smiled at Azura. “Time flies in good company, I guess. You want to head in?”

Azura shook her head. “No, you go ahead. I think I’ll stay out here for a while longer.”

“Alright, then. Good night, Azura,” Corrin said, turning to leave.

“Good night, Corrin,” Azura said, before turning back to face the lake. She began singing again, the same song, and Corrin lingered to listen for a few moments more before turning and making her way back to the castle.

Corrin strode across the castle grounds, feeling much better than she had before. Talking with Azura had certainly helped to clear her head. Maybe she’d see what sort of dinners Hoshido provided, then check in with Lilith. The little dragon was probably lonely in that big, empty astral plane, especially given that time flowed so much faster there.

A familiar voice shouting cut into her thoughts, and she groaned. Apparently, that would have to wait until later. Silver had gotten into another argument.

 

-

 

 

Silver prowled the grounds of Castle Shirasagi in the dimming evening light. It was indeed still brighter than Nohr, a fact which only aggravated him further.

That, and the punch he swiftly received on his shoulder. He turned to see Kamui grinning maniacally at him. “‘Sup, dork!” she chirped. “Corrin finally make you stop moping around in your room?”

“I thought you were riding pegasuses with your ‘sister.’” Silver said, turning away. Kamui’s grin dropped from her face.

“Hinoka’s taking them in for the night. And more than one pegasus is called _pegasi._ You know, they have them in Nohr.” Kamui said. Silver grunted.

“Yeah, but they’re rarely used. Wyverns are the way most Nohrians go.”

A new voice scoffed. “Ugh, who cares how things are in _Nohr?_ Besides _you,_ of course.”

Silver and Kamui turned to see an angry-looking man with silver-blonde hair almost as long as Ryoma’s, but tucked into a ponytail and tied together. Several spiky strands stuck out the back, however, making Silver see him as resembling a very grumpy pineapple.

“But I guess it makes sense why the _Nohrians_ are talking about _Nohr._ Shouldn’t you be heading back where you came from soon?”

Silver said nothing, but glared at the man. Kamui spoke up, “No, we’re staying here. Where we _belong_ , because we’re Hoshidan royals. Who do you think you are, anyway?”

The man scoffed again. “I’m Takumi, an _actual_ prince of Hoshido. And just to be clear: the two of you, and your sister, you don’t _belong_ here. You’re interlopers. And I don’t like or trust you.”

“Takumi, huh?” Silver said. “Ryoma did mention you. He never said you were such a dick, though.”

“Silver!” Kamui gasped. Takumi sneered at them.

“ _Don’t_ say my name. I don’t want your filthy Nohrian tongue dirtying it,” he said. Kamui flinched slightly.

“We _aren’t_ Nohrian, though! We’re Hoshidan,” she said vehemently. “Are you blaming us for being kidnapped and held in Nohr against our will? And being lied to our whole lives? What the hell’s your problem?”

“Are you actually saying we can’t say your gods damned _name?_ ” Silver demanded, raising his voice. “Of all the petty, stuck up-...”

“You say that like I care about what a couple of _Nohrians_ think of me,” Takumi scoffed. “I don’t care _what_ Ryoma and the others say. You two are _not_ my family.”

“Likewise,” Silver spat. “Why would I want to associate with a stuck-up, arrogant little son of a-...”

A golden, curved rod on Takumi’s back was in his hand faster than Silver could blink. In an instant, Takumi held it like a bow, a magic string flashing into existence between the two ends and a shining white bolt aimed directly at Silver’s face.

“Finish that sentence. I dare you.” Takumi sneered.

“What. The. _HELL._ Is going on here?” a new voice demanded. The three of them turned toward it, to see a very angry Corrin storming toward them, Ganglari in her hand. Takumi rolled his eyes.

“Oh, great. The other one,” he said, relaxing his grip on his bow. The string and bolt dissipated. Corrin’s eyes flashed dangerously and Silver and Kamui backed up slightly.

“Prince Takumi, I presume?” she asked icily. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. “Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear it. You two!” she turned to Silver and Kamui. “I don’t know exactly how this little argument started, but I don’t need to. I can guess. I have had it up to _here_ with your damn bickering, and I do not need anyone _else,_ ” she levelled her glare at Takumi, who flinched in spite of himself, “adding any to it! Now, Takumi, I do get that you don’t trust us. I really do. And I don’t blame you, to be honest, I don’t trust you, either. _Because I don’t know you._ You don’t have to trust any of us, or even like us. But given that we will all be here, together, for the foreseeable future, at least have the decency _to be civil._ It will save all of us the headache.”

Takumi opened his mouth, then closed it again, staring at Corrin. She held his gaze, engaging him in a silent battle of wills before Takumi huffed, slung his bow over his shoulder, and stalked away. Corrin kept her gaze on him until he was out of sight. She sheathed Ganglari.

“That was amazing!” Kamui laughed. “Wow, you really put him in his place, huh? Um, Corrin?” she asked when Corrin did not turn back around. Corrin looked back to her and Silver.

“The two of you aren't off the hook, either,” she said in a low voice. “I heard most of that exchange. Takumi was out of line, but so were the two of you.”

“We were _what_ ?” Silver demanded. “How were _we_ out of line? Takumi started it!”

Corrin gave him an _are you serious_ look. “So your solution to stop Takumi form being rude to you was being rude to him. That _definitely_ would not have provoked him even more.” Silver sniffed indignantly, but Corrin continued. “Silver, you are a _lot_ more sensible than you’ve been acting lately. And I’ve been cutting you a break because I get that you’re not happy with the hand that fate dealt us. But guess what. You had damn well better play it, because it’s not going to be reshuffled any time soon.”

With that, she swept away from her stunned siblings, retreating into the castle as the sun dipped below the horizon.

 

-

 

Corrin lay awake in her empty bedroom. The room had been cleaned at her request, so it was no longer hidden under a veil of dust, but she could still smell the ages of emptiness. She sighed and sat up. She would not be able to sleep there.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. An ethereal ringing noise told her that she was doing it right, but she did not open her eyes until the crickets outside her window had fallen silent. She opened her eyes, and saw once again her Astral Plane.

Corrin smiled and walked forward. A new building had been added since she’d been there last, a stone structure with vines curling around it. She approached it, seeing Lilith flying around inside.

Lilith looked up when she entered. “Hi, Lady Corrin!” the dragon chirped. “I built myself this little temple! It was kinda hard since it isn’t a natural structure like your treehouse, so it took me a while, but it’s done now.”

Corrin smiled. “Hi, Lilith. I figured you’d be lonely in this big, empty castle for so long, so I came to visit.”

Lilith smiled. Or rather, she made a face that was probably a smile, but it was hard to tell exactly through her scales. “Aw, Lady Corrin, you don’t have to worry about me. Besides, I think you needed to come here anyway, to clear your head. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Corrin looked at her suspiciously. “How do you know something happened?”

Lilith’s eyes widened. “Oh, right, I didn’t tell you!” She flew out of the temple. “Here, follow me!”

Lilith led her to the head of the castle, where Corrin recalled that she had awoken when Lilith had brought her here the first time. Next to what looked very much like a throne (Corrin hadn’t considered that before, but it did make sense that her castle would come with one) was a crystal ball on a pedestal. Lilith peeked into it.

“This orb lets you view other worlds. It’s not real-time, it can’t be, of course, because if it were it would all move really slowly. But you can use this orb to watch any recent event, as far back as about a month in your world. I’ve been using it to keep track of you,” Lilith said, “It can only be used by dragons, though.”

Corrin reached out and touched the orb; her reflection on its surface rippled under her fingers like water. The reflection melted, showing her Kamui, asleep in her bed. Corrin yelped and pulled her hand back. The image faded.

“How did I do that?” she asked.

“You must have been thinking of your sister when you touched the orb,” Lilith said. “It’s not that hard to use it, you basically just point and think.”

Corrin shook her head. “No, I meant, how was I able to use it at all? I thought you said only dragons could use it!”

“Oh.” Lilith shrugged. “I expected you could, the dragon blood in your veins is more potent than any other I’ve ever seen. Watch,” she said, nudging Corrin aside and floating in front of the pedestal. Touching the orb, she played for Corrin the events at the Bottomless Canyon.

Watching from the sidelines this time, Corrin saw herself crossing the bridge with Gunter and her siblings. She saw Hans hiding this time, and watched as he stopped them and killed Gunter again (that part sent a fresh stab of grief through her chest). She heard Silver yelling at Hans, heard Hans threaten to kill them, too. Then she saw herself… change.

First were her arms. One elongated and blocked the berserker’s strike, while the other whipped out and stabbed him in the shoulder. Her form grew, horns sprouting from her head and her body growing, looking for all the world like, as Silver had described, she had half turned into a dragon.

It was over in an instant. Her body changed back to normal, and Corrin backed away from the orb in shock, the image on its surface fading away. 

Lilith looked at her sympathetically. “Are you okay? That was probably too much to take in.”

“I-I’m fine,” Corrin said unevenly. “I just… I need some time to process this.” With that, she turned and ran into her treehouse, barely registering that this was the first time she’d actually been inside of it, and collapsed on her bed, shaking.

All of the events of that day caught up to her, and she was overwhelmed with fatigue. She struggled to stay awake for a few moments, but eventually succumbed to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace thyselves, kiddos, the shit hits the fan next chapter.


	6. The Path is Yours to Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are. The final chapter. Of, you know, the first story. Really the end of a prologue more than any real ending. 
> 
> Let me tell you. Shit's about to hit the fan. As those of you who've played the game will know.

Corrin strolled through Hoshido Castle Town, a content smile on her face and Azura at her side. Azura stared at her companion curiously; Corrin had been so troubled the past few days. It had been several days since she, Silver, and Kamui had arrived in Hoshido, in that time, Azura and Corrin had grown close. Close enough that Azura could see the worry that had been written across Corrin’s face every time she was near her quarreling siblings, and quite often even when she wasn’t.

Now, however, she looked wholeheartedly happy. “Are you okay?” Azura asked, expecting a positive answer.

She was not disappointed. “You know, I think I actually am," Corrin replied, grinning at Azura. “I’ve just started to feel sort of  _ okay _ with everything. I mean, we’ve been here for almost a week now, and nothing terrible has happened. Kamui’s getting along with everyone, Silver seems to be adapting  _ pretty _ well, and,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “I actually caught the two of them having a  _ civil conversation _ the last night!” 

Azura giggled. “I’m glad they’re doing better. And you, too, you’ve looked terrible these past few days.”

“Thanks, Azura,” Corrin deadpanned. “But actually, seriously thanks. It’s been great having someone I can just talk to about all of this.” She nudged Azura in the side. “You’re like the sister I never had. And that’s saying something, because apparently, I have twice as many siblings as I thought I did,” she said, evoking a laugh from Azura. The pair arrived at a central plaza, full of people, colors, markets, and wonderful smells. 

“Oh, that smells divine," Corrin said, gazing at a market selling roasted potatoes. The two princesses visited it, coming away with an armful of food, and heading for the center of the plaza. “Fo whas ‘dis-... Mmph, sorry,” Corin said, swallowing her mouthful of potato and blushing. Azura merely laughed. “What’s this festival for, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s the beginning of the spring planting,” Azura replied. “Today’s the Spring Equinox, so in Hoshido, that means that winter’s over and it’s time for the farmers to start planting again. We celebrate by having this festival. The same thing happens during the Fall Equinox, though that one is to celebrate that the growing seasons are over and it’s harvest time," she giggled slightly. “Though really, I think Hoshidans just like celebrating.”

“Well, you’re not wrong," Ryoma laughed from behind them. Corrin and Azura turned to see him approaching, Kamui trailing behind him nibbling at a rice ball. 

“Hi, Corrin!” Kamui said a bit too cheerily. “Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? Uh, in private?” she eyed Azura and Ryoma somewhat pointedly.

“Um, sure,” Corrin replied, handing her potatoes to Azura. “I will be back for these. Do not eat them,” she told her, then followed her sister a short distance away. “What do you need?”

Now that they were alone, Kamui seemed nervous. She glanced down and stammered, “So, um, I was wondering, I mean, back at the village where Rinkah took us, we didn’t get to finish that conversation about how you, y’know…” she trailed off.

Corrin raised an eyebrow. She knew what Kamui was asking, Silver had already cornered her to finish this exact conversation, and she didn’t have any better explanation of what happened to give to Kamui than she had given him. But still, she pretended she didn’t see where the conversation was headed. “No, I don’t know. About how I what?”

Kamui didn’t say anything. “Kamui, is this about the dragon thing?” Corrin finally sighed. “Because I’ll tell you what I told Silver. I have  _ no _ idea what I did, and I can’t do it again. And I don’t  _ want _ to do it again. Now that I actually remember it, I know that I was completely out of control. So don’t ask.”

“I know,” Kamui said. “Silver told me. But still…” 

“But nothing,” Corrin said sternly. “You, me, and Silver are the only ones who know about that little incident. Let’s keep it that way.”

“And Hans,” Kamui pointed out.

Corrin pinched her forehead. “Right. And Hans.”  _ And Lilith, too, I guess, _ Corrin thought. “But I’m not going to worry about him. Even if he tells anyone, I doubt anyone would believe that a berserker like him had seen anything more than one mug of beer too many.” Kamui laughed slightly, but her face quickly fell back into a frown. “Oh, cheer up, Kamui, I’m not used to seeing you this serious for this long.”

This elicited a bigger laugh. Corrin smiled. “Now, is that all you needed? If so, I have some very delicious potatoes that I left behind.” She made to leave, but Kamui grabbed her arm.

“Wait wait wait. I did have another question,” she said quickly. “What happened after you fell into the canyon? Silver and I saw something save you, but then it disappeared. What even was that?”

“I never told you about that?” Corrin asked. Kamui shook her head. “Huh. Well, it was actually-...”

She was interrupted by Hinoka’s voice behind them. “Corrin, Kamui, hurry up! The ceremony’s about to start!”

Corrin turned to Hinoka. “Ceremony?” she asked. “I thought this was just a festival.”

“Oh, it’s nothing major,” Hinoka said, “Mother, as the queen, just delivers a speech, then blesses the farms. It’s a really old tradition, and kind of superstitious if you ask me, but apparently a hundred something years ago, there was no queen because the king at the time hadn’t married. So they just didn’t do it that year, and the same year, there happened to be a famine and everyone freaked out. The ceremony’s been done every year since," Hinoka laughed. “One year, Father had to do it. I wish I had been old enough at the time to remember it, I’m sure he looked hilarious in the headdress," she smirked. “But you really should come watch.” She turned to walk toward where Mikoto was standing by the statue of Hoshido’s ancestral deity, the Dawn Dragon, next to a man Corrin recognized as Yukimura, her right hand. She was indeed donning a large, feathered headdress that while she made look elegant, Corrin suspected would likely look quite ridiculous on anyone else. She turned back to Kamui.

“Sorry, looks like we’ll have to discuss this later,” she said apologetically. “I promise I’ll tell you about it after the festival is over. But It’ll be better that way anyway; I’ll grab Silver and explain it all to both of you so I don’t have to say it all twice, okay?”

 

-

 

She never got the chance to tell them.

Corrin stood apart from the crowd and from her siblings, watching as Mikoto gave a grand, crowd-pleasing show. She gave an elaborate speech on Spring, rebirth, and renewal, and even found the opportunity to address how her children’s safe return from Nohr brought nothing but good omens. The crowd was enraptured, as were all of her siblings, but Corrin felt a twinge of irrational fear shoot through her. Her blood red eyes darted through the crowd nervously, trying to figure out what was causing her such unease, so much so that she missed the ceremony’s end. She didn’t even notice that Mikoto had stopped talking until the queen approached her as the townsfolk began moving about again, continuing to enjoy the festival.

“Is something wrong?” Mikoto asked, her voice snapping Corrin out of her trance. Corrin shook her head quickly.

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m sorry. I just… I can’t shake this nagging feeling," Corrin said. “I’m not sure what it is, but I feel almost… afraid. But I don’t know what of.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened slightly, before she shook her head sadly. “So then, you can feel it too," she said. “I’m so sorry, Corrin.” 

Corrin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re sorry? Why? What for?”

Mikoto’s gaze was downcast. “For not telling you the truth. The  _ whole _ truth, at least.”

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked hesitantly. Mikoto held Corrin’s hands in her own.

“Corrin, I need to tell you something important.  _ Very _ important. But I need you to not ask me any questions about it, because I can’t answer them. Not here.” Corrin made to reply, but Mikoto shook her head. “And I need you to promise me that you won’t tell  _ any _ of this to  _ any _ of your siblings _. _ Not to Silver. Not to Kamui. Not to Ryoma or Hinoka or Takumi or Sakura. Please, promise me this.”

“I…“ Corrin said, “What could be so bad you don’t want me telling my siblings? And why are you telling it to  _ me _ and not Ryoma?”

Mikoto closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Because it… it involves you, Corrin. It’s about your past.”

This caught Corrin’s attention. “My past? I…” she sighed. “Very well. I promise.”

Mikoto looked Corrin dead in the eye. “I need to tell you a story, Corrin,” she said. “When I was much younger, I met a mysterious stranger, desolate, wandering a road. I took him in, and nursed him back to health. We got along well, and over time, we… we fell in love. That man became your father.”

Corrin exhaled sharply. “But I thought Sumeragi was my father.”

Mikoto shook her head. “No, Corrin. I didn’t meet Sumeragi until after you were born. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura are not my children by birth, but they treat me as if I were their mother. It’s more than I could ask for. But there’s more. I can’t say much about it here, but a mere month after you were born, a great calamity struck my, our, homeland. My sister’s husband, who was the king, died, and she and I were forced to flee. My first love, your father, he sacrificed himself so that we could escape. I brought you here, to Hoshido, where I met my first husband. I had two children with him. Their names were…”

“Silver and Kamui,” Corrin breathed. Her breath faltered.

Mikoto nodded. “They’re your half siblings, Corrin,” she said, her voice shaking with unshed tears. “After my husband died, and King Sumeragi’s first wife, Queen Ikona, died, he and I fell in love and were married. I had already been living in the castle for some time, as a royal refugee, and the three of you were already treated as family by Sumeragi and his children. But, Corrin, you must realize that none of my stepchildren ever knew that you, Silver and Kamui aren’t Sumeragi’s children and their half siblings.”

“But then… where are we from?” Corrin asked. “Who was my birth father? What made you leave?”

Mikoto shook her head sadly. “I can’t tell you, Corrin, not here. But there is a way I can-...”

A loud, piercing scream broke through the air. The crowd parted, and a man, his face completely obscured by the hood of a long purple cloak, broke through. Two guards ran to seize him, but he pulled a katana from his belt and cut both of them down in an instant. He pointed his katana directly at Mikoto. The crowd scattered, running from the man. He advanced towards Mikoto, lowering his katana and raising his hand. 

Corrin staggered as a wave of magic washed over her. Ganglari rattled in its sheath, then tore away from her side. It spun into the hand of the attacker, who raised it to the sky. The sword glowed, light leaking from fissures that formed along its blade and hilt. The figure plunged it into the ground, and the sword shattered. Shrapnel exploded outward, propelled by a wave of energy that decimated the town square.  Adrenaline slowed time down as Corrin helplessly watched a shard of shrapnel shoot toward her chest. She closed her eyes and braced herself for her death.

It never came. Instead, she heard a sickening  _ thunk. _ She cracked an eye open. Queen Mikoto stood in front of her with her arms outstretched. 

The queen staggered and fell back into Corrin’s arms. Corrin clutched her mother tightly. The queen gazed up at her. “You’re… you’re not hurt, are you?” Mikoto murmured. “Please tell me that you’re…” she coughed, a small bit of blood leaking from her mouth, “that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Corrin said, holding her hand. People were screaming, shouting, chaos all around her, but all that she could see was her mother, bleeding to death in her arms. “Mother, I…”

“I’m so,” Mikoto coughed again. “I’m so glad.” She struggled to raise her hand to cup Corrin’s cheek. “Corrin… I’m so sorry… that I didn’t tell you… about…”

“No, no, no,” Corrin whispered, a tear running down her cheek and landing on Mikoto’s chin. “Don’t worry about that, Mother. Please, just, please stay with me.”

“I have to tell you… one… more… thing,” Mikoto breathed. “Come here… please.”

Corrin lowered her head, and Mikoto whispered one last thing into her ear. When she was done, Corrin stared down at her in shock. “Can you… promise me that, Corrin?”

“I…” Corrin blinked back her tears. “I will. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Mikoto said, her eyes fluttering shut. “You are your… father’s… daughter… he would be… so… proud of you… Just like I… am.”

With that, Queen Mikoto’s arm dropped from Corrin’s face, and her head fell against Corrin’s shoulder. She let out one last breath, and died in Corrin’s arms.

“No. No! Mother! NO! MOTHER!” Corrin shrieked, her body shaking with grief and rage. She clutched her mother’s body to her chest and sobbed. She was vaguely aware of someone approaching behind her, but she ignored them. Her head snapped up and her vision tunneled around the hooded man who was fighting Ryoma. He had killed her mother.

He had to die.

 

-

 

Silver’s first clue that something was wrong was the scream. Kamui had been forcing him into a conversation with Ryoma and Sakura, which was exactly as painful as it sounded, when they heard one of the townspeople screaming. Ryoma spun around to face the sound, Rajinto already in hand, when a mysterious hooded figure killed two guards and approached Corrin and Queen Mikoto.

“NO!” Ryoma shouted, running toward him, but he was too late; the man extended his hand and summoned Corrin’s sword, then detonated it. A shockwave of energy swept through the area, upturning market stalls, destroying the surrounding buildings, igniting fires, and knocking Ryoma, Silver, Kamui, and Sakura backward, away from their mother and sister. Silver watched with horror as shrapnel from the sword rocketed toward Corrin, poised to kill her. 

But then Mikoto was there, and she threw herself in front of her daughter; the shard impaled her through the stomach. Silver felt relief, at first, that he would later regret; his sister was safe. Then it caught up to him that his mother was not.

Kamui was not as slow on the uptake. “MOTHER! NO!” she screeched, starting to run towards Corrin and Queen Mikoto, but Silver grabbed her arm. “Silver, let me go!” Silver shook his head wordlessly and pointed at the hooded man. Kamui seemed to understand and stopped struggling. 

Ryoma was already on his way to confront him. Sakura had fallen behind and was weeping. Hinoka and Takumi were supporting each other, each of them fighting a new assailant that had shown up.  Silver watched helplessly as pure chaos unfolded around them. More hidden figures were emerging from the rubble, wielding weapons. They were draped in the same purple as the first attackers, but in the smoke and panic, Silver could barely see them.

Corrin’s voice caught his attention; she started screaming and howling, clutching the body of their mother against her chest, alone in the ruins. More unknown assailants were approaching her, and she was unarmed and vulnerable.

“Come on!” Silver yelled into Kamui’s ear over the noise and chaos around them. “We have to help Corrin!” He pointed in her direction, and Kamui nodded, tears still running down her face, and she drew her katana and the two of them ran for Corrin. 

When they were halfway there, however, Corrin’s head snapped up, and even from the distance Silver could see the murder in her eyes. They glowed with a savage rage, and then they… literally glowed. Silver and Kamui stopped and watched with shock and terror as Corrin’s screaming turned into a howl, then a roar; she staggered to her feet and a blinding light engulfed her form. Her silhouette, visible through the blaze, started to grow and change. Her limbs and body expanded, her hands grew claws and her feet grew talons. Horns sprouted from her temple, and broad wings grew from her back. A massive tail extended from her lower back. When the glow dispersed, the dragon that used to be their sister fell forward onto all fours, easily taller than the now-destroyed Dawn Dragon statue, towering a dozen feet over everyone.

“”Gods, what  _ is _ that thing?” Takumi asked.

“It’s an ancient dragon,” Ryoma said, breathless with awe. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

With one sweep of Corrin’s massive, spiked tail, she sent two of the assailants creeping up behind her flying. She charged toward where Ryoma was dueling the hooded man; Ryoma jumped out of the way and Corrin’s horns caught the man in the chest. His cloak ripped away, but Silver couldn’t see what he looked like through the smoke. Corrin charged after him, shrieking in an unearthly, draconic wail.

 

-

 

_ She was a being of pure rage. All senses agreed with one thing: this presence, this  _ thing _ that had angered her must be destroyed. She swept her tail back and forth menacingly, feeling it strike something but not knowing or caring what. Something was standing between her and her victim. That thing did not matter, she would get to her victim if she had to tear through everything in her way. She did not, as it turned out, the obstacle moved of its own accord as she bore down upon it. That was good. Less time wasted. _

_ She lowered her head and struck with her horns, catching the abhorrent thing and sending it flying. Part of it came off, but she barely noticed. She tracked the presence with her senses. She did not see so much as feel where it landed, as her sense of sight was not as keen as her own mind. She charged toward the thing again, this time pouncing on it and tearing into it with her claws. She raised her front legs and slammed down on it, hard. Then she raised them again. And slammed down again. And again. The presence weakened beneath her blows. Good. It would die. It must die. _

_ A bright light to her side distracted her. It glowed blue, and familiar. It called to her like the call of a parent: stern, yet loving. A song accompanied the light, filling her mind with peace. She left the angering presence alone, it no longer interested her. This blue light was fascinating, irresistible. It beckoned her to come, to seek its warm embrace. It filled a void she couldn’t remember why she had. She reached out to touch the light. _

_ The light flickered suddenly as the song halted, its absence pained her. She shrieked, she wanted the light back. She reared up and slammed something to the ground, this thing had been the source of the light. She needed the light back again. This blue thing beneath her needed to produce the light again. She would make it produce the light again. _

_ The light was back, and so was the song. The song made her sleepy, like a lullaby. She lowered her head to examine the thing that was making the light and singing the song. It was a woman. The woman stopped singing, and the light faded. She roared. She wanted the light again. _

_ “If you’re going to kill me,” the woman said, “please, do it as yourself.” _

_ The voice belonged to Azura. Corrin’s head snapped back upright, and the world regained focus.  _

 

-

 

Corrin’s enormous form melted away, leaving behind her usual human self. She was left on her hands and knees, shivering. 

Her siblings ran to her side. “Corrin!” Ryoma shouted, falling to his knee beside her. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“What was that? How did you do that?” Silver asked.

“Are you hurt?” Sakura asked. “What’s wrong?”

Corrin didn’t reply for a moment, then looked up. She met Ryoma’s eyes. “I… I remember,” she breathed. 

“What?” Silver asked. “What do you mean?”

Her gaze turned to him. Her crimson eyes bore into him, looking almost straight through him. Corrin’s unusual eye color had never unnerved him before, but now he felt his hair rise.

“I remember,” she said, firmly now. “I remember  _ everything. _ ”

She rose shakily to her feet, ignoring both Ryoma’s and Silver’s attempts to help her rise. “I remember living in Hoshido. I remember Garon killing Sumeragi and kidnapping us, I remember the early years when we were prisoners in the Northern Fortress, oh, gods, I remember  _ all of it. _ ” she looked down at her hands. “And I remember… this, too. I remember what I just… oh, gods, Azura,” she turned to her friend, “oh, Azura, I am  _ so sorry. _ I have no idea what just came over me. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Azura said, getting to her feet, “And it wasn’t your fault, Corrin. That wasn’t you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins.”

“The blood of the ancient dragon…” Ryoma murmured. “I knew that the royal family had dragon blood, but I’ve never seen anyone outright turn into a dragon before. Why is Corrin’s dragon blood so much stronger than ours?”

“Oh, who the hell cares?” Takumi demanded. He gripped his bow, the Fujin Yumi, tightly, advancing on Corrin. She hugged her arms tightly to her chest, still trembling. 

“Takumi…” Corrin tried to say, but Takumi cut her off. 

“Oh, shut up,” he snarled. “I don’t want to hear  _ anything _ you have to say. It’s because of  _ you _ that Mother is dead!” 

“Takumi, how could you say that? Knock it off!” Hinoka demanded. “How could any of this be Corrin’s fault?”

Takumi glared at her. “Oh, please. That was  _ her  _ sword that was used to kill Mother. That assassin just  _ happened  _ to be able to summon her sword and explode it? Hardly.”

“It was King Garon!” Kamui called out. All eyes turned to her. 

“What do you mean?” Ryoma asked. 

“King Garon was the one who gave Corrin that sword! Remember, Silver, Corrin?  _ He _ gave you that sword and then sent us to Hoshido! He must have known we’d be captured, that we’d learn the truth and stay here, and then he sent those assassins to kill Mother!” Kamui said, all in one breath. 

“Making you three nothing more than pawns in the king’s sick game,” Hinoka growled. “He knew he’d need Mother dead to drop Hoshido’s barrier, so he sent you three. Oh, he’s going to  _ pay _ for this.”

“So it wouldn’t have happened without you, then.” Takumi snarled at Corrin. “It  _ is _ your fault! I never want to see  _ any _ of you three  _ ever again! _ ” 

“That’s enough, Takumi!” a voice called from behind them. The group collectively turned to see Yukimura, looking slightly worse for wear in the aftermath of the chaos. “This attack would still have happened with or without our friends here.”

“What do you mean, Yukimura?” Ryoma asked. Yukimura shook his head sadly. 

“I hate to be the bearer of this news,  but Lady Mikoto foresaw her own death. She did not know how or when it would come, only that it was imminent. King Garon set these events in motion, though Lady Mikoto suspected that an even darker force may be at work.”

Corrin, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the exchange, gave a start at that. “A darker force?” she asked. “Did she ever say who?”

“I’m afraid she never specified,” Yukimura said. Corrin looked down dejectedly. “But she was certain of her death. So she told me of something hidden, that I must pass on to you, Corrin.

“Take a look at the statue,” Yukimura said. The Dawn Dragon statue had been demolished in the explosion, but now something glinted in the rubble.

“Is that a… sword?” Kamui asked.

“It is,” Yukimura confirmed. “But not just any. It is a divine blade, that may only be wielded by those chosen by the sword itself. Much like your Rajinto, Ryoma. Or Takumi’s Fujin Yumi.”

_ Or like Siegfried, _ Silver thought, though he kept that to himself.

“Lady Mikoto believed that the sword was meant for Corrin.” Yukimura said, “It is called the Yato, and as legend has it, it is the key to restoring peace to a war-torn world.”

“Restoring peace?” Corrin asked. Yukimura nodded. Corrin extended her hand to the sword, and it flew toward her, spinning in midair. She caught the sword by the hilt and spun it in her hand. It was a large sword, about half as long as she was tall, with a broad, flat blade, but she swung it effortlessly. Corrin laughed somewhat breathlessly. 

“Mikoto was right,” Yukimura murmured. “The sword chose Corrin.”

Takumi scoffed. “Impossible.”

“What does that mean for Corrin?” Kamui breathed. “Um, Corrin?”

“Are you okay?” Silver asked hesitantly. Corrin did not respond; she was staring, transfixed, at the sword in her hand.

The moment was broken by a familiar voice. “Lord Ryoma!” it called. The group turned to see Kaze, the ninja that Kamui had saved in Nohr. 

“Kaze! Hi!” Kamui said. Kaze nodded respectfully in her direction before turning back to the High Prince. 

“Lord Ryoma, a massive Nohrian force has gathered at our border,” Kaze said. “What are your orders?”

Ryoma straightened up, looking every bit like the High Prince he was. “I say they’ve gone too far this time. This is the final straw. I have worked tirelessly to avoid an all-out war, but now, I say death is too good for them. Yukimura! Ready our troops for battle. We’ll engage the enemy before they can take us!”

As her siblings departed for the castle to make preparations for the looming war, Azura noticed Corrin lagging behind. The blonde princess stumbled, trying and failing to cover up her failing gait. 

“Corrin, are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked. Corrin clutched her head. The two of them were alone now, their siblings having left. “Should I go get Sakura?”

Corrin shook her head, wincing. “No, I’m… I’m fine.”

Azura looked at her skeptically. “You don’t  _ look _ fine. What’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure. I feel… out of focus. I almost feel like I’m about to turn into a dragon again,” she said, “But that’s ridiculous. Right?”

“Um,” Azura said. 

Corrin stared at her. “ _ Am _ I about to turn into a dragon again? Azura, I was completely out of control when I did that! Can I do anything to stop it?”

“I think so, yes,” Azura said, almost to herself. Then, louder, “Yes, yes I remember…” she cut off. “Follow me, Corrin!” She took off in the direction of Castle Shirasagi, Corrin hurrying behind her. 

“Azura, where are we going?” Corrin asked as the two rushed through the courtyard of Castle Shirasagi, soldiers organizing around them, getting ready to march.

“To get something that will let you control your transformation,” Azura replied. “Until now, your transformation was driven by emotion, right? Anger?” 

“Yes, why?” Corrin panted. Azura sharply turned a corner and Corrin followed. They were now in the wing where the bedrooms were located. Azura was running in the direction of Mikoto’s bedroom. 

“Well, long ago, your mother showed me a special amulet necklace she had. It was made of dragonstone.” Azura said. She pulled to a stop at Mikoto’s door, and Corrin almost slammed into her trying to stop.

“What’s dragonstone?” Corrin asked, catching her breath.

“A magical substance that ancient dragons, and their descendants, the Manaketes, used to control transformations between human and dragon forms,” Azura replied, opening Mikoto’s door. “They’re incredibly rare. I asked why she had it and how she got it, but she just told me that ‘someone special’ had given it to her, and that she was only to keep it long enough to give it to ‘someone who needed it.’ At the time, I didn’t know what she meant by that, since Manaketes have been extinct for centuries. But now I’m certain she was referring to you.”

“ _ What? _ ” Corrin demanded. “My mother  _ knew  _ I could turn into a dragon?”

“I think Mikoto knew a lot of things that she didn’t, or couldn’t, let on,” Azura said, searching through a wardrobe. “Oh, where is it… there!” She pulled out a large blue stone on a gold chain, cut in a teardrop shape. The stone glowed slightly. “But, Corrin, a dragonstone will only work for one person. Once it’s attuned to a person’s power, they and they alone can use it. The glow signifies that this dragonstone has already been attuned to someone.”

“So If I can’t use, it, then we’re back to square one. But if I can… it means that my mother, and whoever gave her this necklace, knew that I could transform,” Corrin realized. “And attuned it to me when I was a baby.” She stared at the stone in Azura’s hand. “Go ahead. Give it to me.”

Azura held out the necklace, and Corrin grasped it. It felt lightly cool against her skin. 

“Is it… working?” Azura asked. “Do you feel anything?”

“I don’t know… What should it feel li-...” Corrin’s voice cut off as she gasped. The stone gleamed, and Corrin fell forward onto all fours. The previously large bedroom suddenly felt very cramped. Corrin’s horns dragged against the ceiling, and her wings were pressed uncomfortably against her back. 

Azura gripped her pendant to her chest and looked up at Corrin nervously. “Are you, um, okay, Corrin?”

The dragon gave a faint cry and pawed at the ground. A second later, Corrin’s voice, heavily distorted but still distinguishable, echoed,  _ I think so.  _

“Wait, you can talk?” Azura asked. “Could you do that earlier?” Dragon Corrin shook her head.

_ I don’t think so. _ She said.  _ And I technically am not talking right now. When I tried to talk out loud a second ago I just made some sort of shrieking noise. What I’m doing right now is more like, _ she paused, _ thinking out loud. _

“Can you change back?” Azura said. 

_ I think so. Let me just-... _ Corrin’s dragon body flashed blue, and she was back to human, clutching the dragonstone. 

“Wow,” Corrin breathed. “That was a rush.” She looked back to Azura. “Well, looks like my mother knew I was, what, a Manakete, this whole time? And so did whoever gave her this necklace.” 

“It looks that way,” Azura said as Corrin slid the dragonstone around her neck.

Corrin looked at the ground. “I think she was trying to tell me. Just before she died, my mother and I were talking about my past. I’m sure if she hadn’t been killed, she would have told me about this.”

Before they could pursue the conversation further, Hinoka appeared at the door. “We’re moving out. Come on, you two. Let’s go put the Nohrian scum in their place once and for all!” She set off in the direction of the courtyard.

Azura glanced at Corrin, who now looked very sick to her stomach. “Corrin,” Azura said, “What are you going to do?”

Corrin didn’t meet her eye. She stared down at her new dragonstone, and at the Yato, sheathed at her hip.  _ The key to restoring peace, _ Yukimura had called it.

“I don’t know,” Corrin said. “I really do not know.”

 

-

 

The day-long march to engage the Nohrians was the most nerve-wracking day Kamui had ever lived in her life. She and her siblings led the march, with Ryoma in front, and the might of the Hoshidan army behind them. But the physical battle wasn’t what concerned her. As soon as they found the Nohrian army, she knew Nohr would expect her and her siblings to join them. But that wasn’t going to happen. 

Kamui had known, to some level, that this confrontation was inevitable. She’d been ignoring it, but now, literally marching toward it, the fight was playing and replaying itself in Kamui’s mind. She, Silver, and Corrin would tell Xander that they wouldn’t be going back to Nohr with him. Xander would feel betrayed, and it would absolutely kill Kamui to see. But as much as she loved Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, she simply couldn’t return to Nohr. She couldn’t return to live under  _ King Garon. _

“It’s  _ his _ fault,” Kamui spat under her breath. “If it weren’t for King Garon, there wouldn’t even  _ be _ a war. And I wouldn’t have to betray  _ anyone _ just to stay with my real family. I never even would have left.”

Silver had been silent for the entirety of the journey. Kamui knew he was struggling to come to terms with Garon killing their mother. The few times she had thought about this particular conflict in the past, she had been worried that Silver might not stay in Hoshido with her. He may be a jerk sometimes, but Kamui  _ did _ love him, and wouldn’t have been able to stand it if he wasn’t there with her. But after the Nohrian attack on Hoshido, and their mother’s death, there was no way he’d side with Nohr any longer. And since Silver was staying in Hoshido, Kamui didn’t have any doubts that Corrin would. She would never leave the two of them. 

Corrin, too, hadn’t spoken a word on the journey. She was walking apart from her siblings, near Azura, a woman who lived in Castle Shirasagi but wasn’t one of her siblings. She had been the one who turned Corrin back to human after she somehow turned into a dragon. That was definitely a subject that she needed to discuss with her after all of this mess was over. Kamui recalled that when Azura had grown very close with Corrin, she’d asked Hinoka who she was. Hinoka had told her that Azura was a former Nohrian princess who’d been taken from Nohr when Kamui, Silver, and Corrin had been abducted, as retribution, and Mikoto had been raising her as her own child ever since.

“She’s as much a sister to us as you and Corrin are,” Hinoka had told her, “But she’s always been so distant and withdrawn. I’m glad she’s making friends with Corrin.”

Kamui stared at Corrin. A necklace hung around her neck that she had never seen before, a large, blue teardrop stone on a gold chain. As Kamui thought about it, the stone looked very similar to the tiny stone embedded in Azura’s own pendant. Had Azura given Corrin the necklace? 

The sound of war horns snapped Kamui from her thoughts. A mass stood on the other side of a large, empty field, with a river between them. They had arrived.

“This is it! Prepare to engage the enemy!” Ryoma shouted to the Hoshidan army. “We charge on my command!” 

As Ryoma gave final instructions to his troops, Kamui gathered with the rest of her siblings. “Are you all ready?” Hinoka called from her pegasus. 

“As ready as we can be,” Silver said.

Hinoka grinned down at him. “Don’t worry about a thing. We can take them. We’ll drive those Nohrians back where they came from!” her cry was met with enthusiastic cheers from the Hoshidan army.

The Nohrians on the far side of the field began to advance. Ryoma drew Rajinto, electricity crackling off its edge, and cried, “FOR HOSHIDO!” He charged forward, his army following. Kamui ran forward with her katana held aloft, as the mounted Nohrian forces met them head-on.

The fighting was like nothing Kamui had experienced before. Her meager sparring matches with Xander were nothing like the chaos and confusion around her. As Kamui dodged one cavalier’s strike, another bore down from behind her. Cut his horse to throw him, and the first swung back around. The only  _ actual _ combat experience that Kamui had ever seen was the small skirmish on Hoshido’s border, but even then she’d had her siblings on her the entire time. Plus, that instance hadn’t seen arrows raining from the sky like a malevolent hailstorm.

Kamui leapt out of the path of a hostile axe, returning with a jab from her katana. The Nohrian fighter swung again, and Kamui leapt back, inwardly cursing her armor for slowing her down; she was almost hit. She sliced across the enemy’s exposed stomach and moved on. 

“ _ Kamui! _ ” Hinoka’s voice called from a short distance away. Kamui turned to see her riding towards her, an arm outstretched. “Get on! Ryoma’s confronting the enemy commander!”

_ Xander! _ Kamui thought, but she didn’t say it. She grabbed Hinoka’s arm and swung onto her pegasus. They took off, heading for the center of the fighting, where Ryoma was face-to-face with, as Kamui expected, an intimidating man with striking blond hair, sitting astride a horse as black as night.

 

-

 

Corrin had never felt so trapped. 

At first, the fight had felt almost exhilarating. Yato acted almost like Ganglari in that it influenced her actions, but unlike Ganglari, it never demanded anything of her. Where Ganglari had dragged her through fights whether she liked it or not, Yato was more of a guide, or even a dance partner. She swung, and Yato sliced. An enemy struck, and Yato blocked. Corrin leapt forward, and Yato slashed through her enemies.

She soon found herself beside Ryoma, cutting down an enemy lancer. “We need to take out the enemy’s commander!” Ryoma shouted to her over the din. “With me, Corrin!”

Corrin hesitated for only a brief moment, knowing full well who they would find leading the charge. She sobered instantly, then followed Ryoma, now only half paying attention to the fight. Yato compensated while Corrin frantically tried to think of a way to keep her family intact. When they arrived at Xander, however, she had nothing.

The fighting had formed a ring around them, Xander sitting astride his black steed, Siegfried radiating darkness in his hand. He looked past Ryoma and saw her, and relief swept over his face.

“Corrin, thank the gods, you’re alive!” he called. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine. But why are you invading Hoshido?” Corrin demanded.

Xander straightened up on his mount. “Father says that the time has come to display our true strength.” he declared. “Join us, quickly now, and we can end this war quickly and avoid unnecessary bloodshed.”

“I-...” Corrin began, but Ryoma cut her off. 

“Silence, Nohrian commander,” he said. “Your false words fall on deaf ears!”

Xander regarded Ryoma coldly. “ _ Commander? _ ” he spat. “You stand before the Crown Prince of Nohr! Now step away from my sister, Hoshidan.”

A shadow passed overhead, accompanied by heavy wingbeats, and Camilla landed beside Xander. “Oh, Corrin, I was ever so worried about you!” she said, leaning forward on her wyvern. “Don’t you ever wander away from me again!”

A blast from behind Xander sent several Hoshidans flying, and Leo galloped his horse into the ring, followed closely by Elise. Leo laughed. “You have the devil’s own luck, Corrin. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Yay! We got our big sister back!” Elise cheered.

Feathered wingbeats from overhead heralded Hinoka’s entrance. She landed next to Ryoma, and Kamui leapt off her pegasus. 

“Nohrian scum!” Hinoka yelled. “First you kidnap them, then you lie to them? Corrin is  _ my _ sister, not yours!”

“You are mistaken,  _ dear. _ ” Camilla spat venomously. The ice in her glare could have frozen an ocean. “Corrin is  _ my _ darling little sister. You may  _ not _ have her.” She noticed Kamui and beamed. “Ah, there you are, dear. Please, Kamui, tell this wretch that you and Corrin will be returning to your  _ proper _ big sister.”

Before Kamui could respond, a brilliantly white arrow sped past Camilla’s head. Takumi barged in, Sakura and Silver trailing behind him. “That’s  _ not _ going to happen!” he snarled. “These three will be staying here in Hoshido. Nothing you say will dissuade them!”

“R-right!” Sakura affirmed, clutching her staff tightly. “They were born Hoshidan, and they’ll always be Hoshidan!”

Kamui beamed at Takumi, glad that he finally seemed to have warmed to them. She composed herself and turned to Xander and her other Nohr siblings. “I’m sorry, Xander, but they’re right. Withdraw your army. The three of us are staying.”

The shock and hurt on their faces was painful, but did not cut her even half as deeply as what happened next.

“Actually, Kamui,” Silver said. He had broken off from Takumi and Sakura, and walked to stand by the Nohrian royal family. “Ryoma is the one who needs to withdraw. We’re going back to Nohr.”

 

-

 

Nobody spoke for a minute. Even the fighting surrounding them seemed to quiet. Then Kamui shrieked,  _ “WHAT?” _

“Kamui, we’ve been raised in Nohr our entire lives. You would really betray your home country for Hoshido?” Silver demanded.

“Hoshido  _ is _ our home country, dumbass!” Kamui screeched. “We were born there! Our  _ family _ is there! And you’re siding with Garon after all he’s done? After he killed our  _ mother? _ After he almost killed  _ Corin?  _ How do you know Garon will even  _ want _ us back, after he tried to kill Corrin?”

Xander’s eyes narrowed. “Explain yourself. Swiftly,” he said to Kamui. She looked him in the eyes.

“The sword that Garon gave Corrin was a trap,” Kamui insisted. “When we were in Hoshido, it exploded, which led to a Nohrian attack. Corrin would be dead right now if Mother hadn’t sacrificed herself to save her.”

“Which is true, but,” Silver said, stepping between Kamui and Xander, “We haven’t heard Father’s side of the story. We need to return home right away to learn the truth of this tragedy.”

“I cannot  _ believe you! _ ” Kamui yelled at Silver. “Is this some kind of sick  _ joke? _ You’re really  _ defending _ that monster?”

“Silver has clearly been brainwashed by the Nohrians, Kamui,” Ryoma said, gripping Kamui’s shoulder. “We’ll defeat them and bring our brother back to Hoshido. I promise you that we will awaken him from whatever vile spell that binds him!”

Xander sniffed in indignation. “Please. If anyone has done any brainwashing, it’s Hoshido. Kamui has been deceived by your lies, and she  _ will _ be returning to Nohr with us!” Ryoma yelled and charged, Rajinto blazing, and Xander raised Siegfried, ready to strike.

Two sharp ringing noises rang through the air as Rajinto and Siegfried both were knocked aside. Corrin stood between Ryoma and Xander, the Yato raised against both of them.

“Both of you, stop fighting,” Corrin panted. 

“Corrin, what are you doing?” Xander demanded. “Don’t tell me that the Hoshidans have brainwashed you, too.”

“Nobody’s been brainwashed, Xander. Corrin said. “And I’m not fighting against you. You, Camilla, Leo, and Elise are family to me, and I’m not going to side against you.”

Xander smiled broadly. “Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood.”

“What are you saying, Corrin?” Ryoma demanded. “You would renounce your true family and side with those who stand against us?”

“I can’t side against you either, Ryoma,” Corrin said. “I may not have spent much time with you all, but you’re just as much my family as anyone else. I’m not going to stand against you on this, or on any other battlefield.”

“We all feel the same way, Corrin,” Ryoma said. “But might I ask, what, then, do you intend to do?”

“What side do you intend to choose?” Xander demanded.

“I… I can’t choose either,” Corrin said. “I won’t betray any of my family.”

Xander scoffed. “I’ve heard enough,” he said. “Corrin, I do appreciate what you’re trying to do, but this is no mock battle, anymore. This is war. There is no compromise, only victory. I  _ will _ be taking you and Kamui back to Hoshido with me. Camilla, Leo, Elise, Silver, are you ready?”

Camilla grinned maliciously. “Oh, darling, I was born ready. Let’s kill them all quickly so we can make it home in time for Corrin’s nap.”

“Kamui and Corrin are coming with us. That’s all there is to it. Understand?” Leo hissed.

“Yeah! We’re taking you guys home, don’t worry!” Elise shouted. 

“Not while I draw breath, you won’t.” Ryoma snarled. “We’re taking Corrin and Silver back to Hoshido where they belong! Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Kamui, with me!”

“Ready and willing!” Hinoka shouted. “I’ll never let you Nohrian monsters take Corrin and Silver away from us again!”

“Show them no mercy,” Takumi sneered, “This is our chance to avenge Mother’s death!”

“Y-yeah, I’ll help, too! I’ll do my b-best to bring Corrin and Silver back home to us!” Sakura said.

The ring of fighting surrounding them broke, and Corrin watched with horror as her siblings all struck out, doing their best to kill each other as soldiers from both sides rushed into the fight.

She had never felt more trapped.

 

-

 

Kamui did her best to hold off a lancer who had engaged her, but she would have been done for if he hadn’t doubled over at the last second. A second blow from behind him caused him to collapse, revealing Rinkah standing behind him, slinging her club back against her shoulder.

“Rinkah!” Kamui shouted in joy. She ran over to her friend. The two had bonded quite well while Corrin had been unconscious, back during their stay at the Flame Tribe village what felt like a million years ago. “It’s good to see you!”

“Likewise,” Rinkah said, turning around and bashing another Nohrian. Kamui followed up with a jab, then slashed a third soldier who had crept up on them. Rinkah nodded behind her. “You remember Kaze.”

“Milady,” Kaze nodded to her respectfully, appearing from behind Kamui. “I’m pleased to hear that you have elected to remain in Hoshido.”

“Wish I could say the same about my siblings,” Kamui said, a pang of hurt stabbing through her chest. Kaze hummed in agreement and shot a shuriken at a passing cavalier. 

 

-

 

Felecia and Jakob ran through the field, chaos unfolding all around them.

“Are you quite sure this source was trustworthy, Felicia?” Jakob demanded as they evaded a dueling pair. “This bloodbath seems hardly the place Lady Corrin would elect to be!”

“I-I’m sure!” Felicia said as they vaulted over a body, injured or dead they neither knew nor cared. “Those soldiers said that Lord Xander was coming to get them from Hoshido! They’ve been prisoner here for the last few days, but Lord Xander was apparently very sure that they’d be at this battle!”

“Very well, if you insist,” Jakob said. A samurai attempted to stop them, but Jakob ducked under his strike and jabbed his shin, while Felicia threw her dagger into his chest. Jakob sprang up and stabbed his back, then kicked him over. Felicia retrieved her dagger from the man’s chest, and the two continued on. Jakob’s eyes roved the field for any sign of Lady Corrin. He finally spotted her thick, tangled mass of silvery blonde hair, a good distance over the battlefield and next to an even longer mane of bright blue.

“There!” He and Felicia shouted at the same time, and both began running. In his single-minded pursuit, however, Jakob failed to notice that he and Felicia were not running in the same direction.

 

-

 

Silver was being attacked by two samurai at once, each striking one after the other. Silver barely had time to block one’s strike before the other was attacking again. 

“ _ Damn it, damn it, damn it,”  _ he muttered, blocking one strike after the next, looking for any opening and finding none. One of the samurai leapt inside his guard, and was about to slash at his face when a knife lodged in his katana-wielding arm. He howled and dropped his weapon. Silver bashed his sword hilt into the man’s face, then stepped back and slashed his broadsword across the man’s chest. A second knife hit the other samurai in the chest, and Silver cut him down and turned to see Felicia running towards him, more knives in her hands.

“Lord Silver! Oh, I’m so glad you’re alive!” she said. 

“Felicia?” Silver said. “Where have you been?”

“J-Jakob and I have been searching for you and L-Lady Corrin and Lady K-Kamui since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon!” Felicia said. “We kinda got a little lost, and took maybe longer than we should have, but we’re here now and we’re ready to help!”

“Jakob’s here too?” Silver said, looking around. Felicia nodded.

“Yeah, he’s right behind-...” she turned around. Jakob was not there. “Oh no, he was right behind me just a second ago! Did he get lost?” 

“We’ll find him later,” Silver assured her. “I have terrible news. Kamui has betrayed Nohr and sided with Hoshido!”

Felicia gasped. “No!” she said. “Why would she do that?” 

“I’ll explain later,” Silver said. “But right now, whatever she says, don’t listen to it.”

“ _ Silver!” _ Kamui yelled. Silver and Felicia turned to see her storming toward them with the two prisoners she’d rescued from execution, what felt like so long ago.

“Oh, damn, here she comes,” Silver said, readying his sword. Kamui broke into a run and leapt at Silver, bringing her katana down on him with the force of a hurricane. He deflected it, and her Oni Savage friend came at him, but Felicia stabbed her in the side. She howled and swung at Felicia, but the maid leapt back and sent another knife flying toward Kamui’s ninja. He blocked it with a shuriken and returned the attack.

Kamui, meanwhile, was slashing at Silver with everything she had. He knocked her sword aside and returned the strikes, and she leapt out of his reach. 

“Why are you doing this, Silver?” Kamui demanded, tears in her eyes. She slashed viciously with her sword. “Why would you betray us like this? You’re my  _ brother!” _

Silver fought back tears of his own. “I’m not the traitor here, Kamui!” Silver said. “You’ve betrayed all we’ve ever known!” he parried her strike and jabbed back at her.

“All we’ve ever known was a lie, Silver!” Kamui yelled. “How can you not see that?”

“So did you lie about loving Xander?” Silver demanded. “About loving Camilla, Leo, and Elise?”

“No!” Kamui protested vehemently, striking with equal vigor. She slashed under Silver’s guard and caught him in the chest. He staggered back. “But I can’t live under Garon any longer! He’s a monster, he’s evil, and he will never be my father!”

“So be it, then.” Silver said. He struck forward, catching Kamui off-balance, stabbing her in the gut. She fell backward. “But I’m not giving up. You’re coming back to Nohr if I have to drag you back myself!” 

A sudden break in the noise around them made them both look up. Xander and Ryoma both stood, facing Corrin. Both sides were looking on in awe, shock, and horror.

“I never thought I would see this day,” Xander said. “Do our bonds truly mean so little to you that you would refuse to side with the family that has raised you for all these years?”

“Why would you betray Hoshido, Corrin?” Ryoma demanded. “Have you no honor at all?”

“I haven’t betrayed either of you!” Corrin shouted. “If you would just  _ listen _ to me…”

“Damn it all,” Xander said. “I always thought of you as a sister, Corrin. But if you insist on fighting Nohr, you leave me no choice. Spread the word, Corrin is now a traitor and is to be captured on sight!”

“ _ What?” _ Silver hissed. 

“Corrin, I know that I can never recover the time that we lost, but I had hoped to be a family again once more,” Ryoma said. “But now I see that I was simply living an illusion. Tell everyone! If Corrin insists on fighting us, then all we can do is fight back.”

“ _ What?”  _ Kamui yelled.

Corrin looked like she was going to say more, but both armies were beginning to converge on her again. The blue woman next to her, Azura, grabbed her arm.

“I promise I’ll make all of you understand one day!” Corrin called. “But now I have no choice.” With that, the two of them fled, vanishing almost instantly among the confused crowds.

With their quarry gone, Ryoma and Xander turned to one another. 

“This is not a victory for you, prince of Nohr,” Ryoma said. “Retreat now, and so will we, or rest assured we will all kill each other where we stand. Neither of us can achieve victory here.”

“So be it.” Xander conceded. “Soldiers of Nohr! Fall back!”

Silver and Kamui exchanged one last look. “Silver, please come back,” Kamui said, clutching her side where Silver had stabbed her. Blood stained her fingers. “We just lost Corrin. Please, don’t make me lose you, too.”

“I’m going to Nohr,” Silver said. “If you don’t want to lose me, then you’ll come with me.”

Kamui backed up. “I’m not going to Nohr.”

“And I’m not going to Hoshido,” Silver said. 

“Fine, then,” Kamui spat blood. “Traitor.”

“Goodbye, Kamui,” Silver said, sheathing his blade and walking toward his siblings, Felicia following behind him. “When we next speak, we will be enemies.”

“We already are,” Kamui snarled. With that, she spun around and ran to where her siblings were waiting for her, Kaze and Rinkah following.

 

-

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


-

 

It began to rain. 

Corrin ran through the rain, Yato sheathed at her hip and her dragonstone bouncing against her chest. Her feet stirred up mud as she ran, the rain falling down her face masking her tears. She tripped and fell, mud staining her armor. Her Nohrian armor. She fell to her hands and knees, and did not get up.

Two sets of footsteps approached her. Azura and Jakob both knelt by her side.

“It was an impossible choice, milady,” Jakob said. “I doubt Lord Silver or Lady Kamui will have begrudged you for it. And I promise you, no matter what happens from here, I will stand by you.”

“I will, as well,” Azura said. “Corrin, Jakob is right. You never would have been able to live with yourself if you had betrayed one of your siblings for the other.”

“So instead, I betrayed  _ both of them. _ ” Corrin hissed. “I failed. I got myself branded as a traitor by both kingdoms, I betrayed every single one of my siblings, and I dragged the two of  _ you _ into my mess, as well.”

“You did nothing of the sort,” Jakob said sharply. “My lady, I may have just met Lady Azura, but I believe I speak for the both of us when I say that neither of us would be here right now if we did not have the utmost confidence in you. Lady Corrin, you are the single most honorable, most noble person I have met in my life. You did not betray anyone, my lady, your siblings simply failed to listen to you. But I have known you for almost your entire life, so please believe me when I say that if there is anyone who is capable of making your quarreling siblings see the truth, it’s the woman sitting before me.” 

Corrin was silent for a few moments, then she sighed and relaxed. She sat back on her feet. “Thank you, Jakob,” she said. “Thank you both, for being here with me. I’m not going to be able to do this alone.”

“You won’t have to, Corrin. Ever,” Azura said, clutching her arm. 

“You, as ever, have my promise of that,” Jakob said. “But might I ask, do  _ what _ alone? Is there a plan?” 

“There is, Jakob,” Corrin said. She stood up. “Before my mother died, she told me something. She said that this entire war is not the fault of either Nohr or Hoshido. It’s being caused by someone else, someone hidden. Someone who’s controlling King Garon.”

“It is?” Jakob asked.

“She did?” Azura gasped.

“Yes,” Corrin said. “So we’re going to find whatever’s really causing the war. And we’re going to end the war, on our terms. And to do that…

“We’re going to unite Hoshido and Nohr. We’re going to unite my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end! For now. No schedule for when these three will return, yet. But rest assured that they will.
> 
> Any questions, comments, or concerns, be sure to let me know. I'll address every one that I can. Until next time.


End file.
